


Blueberries and Strawberries

by HeroesCanSaveYou



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Drabble Collection, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fight Sex, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesCanSaveYou/pseuds/HeroesCanSaveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of GimmIchi One Shots based on various themes, songs. Form a sort of continuous story. Manga Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is That Time by Regina Spektor

_Hey remember that time when we decided to kiss anywhere except the mouth._

Ichigo woke up to feel Grimmjaw pressing a kiss into the back of his neck. He rolled over and smiled, leaning in to capture the Espada's lips. Grimmjaw dodged the kiss and gently brushed his lips over Ichigo's jaw instead. He grinned wickedly and moved over the teen that was looking at him with confusion. Grimmjaw lightly kissed his way down Ichigo's neck to the boy's collarbone when he glanced up at Ichigo, who sat up suddenly and gripped Grimmjaws face with his hand. He leant in and placed a kiss on the hollows sinister mask before moving to kiss the other side of is face, his brown eyes glittering with mischief as they met blue. The boy felt himself being pushed back as Grimmjaw began to dot kisses down his chest and back up his neck to brush over his forehead, neither one ever actually kissing the other on the lips.

 _Hey remember that time when my favourite colours were pink and green_.

Grimmjaw blinked at the teen as he climbed in through the window.

"Ichi…what the fuck?" He asked taking in the brightly coloured outfit of the other.

Ichigo glanced up at the hollow and then down at himself before tugging self consciously at the bright pink t-shirt that he wore.

"What's wrong?" He snapped back, scowling at the other and crossing his arms across his pink chest.

"What's wrong? You're wearing fucking pink! With green trousers!" Grimmjaw explained.

Most of the time he thought Ichigo looked fucking sexy in anything he wore. Hell he just thought Ichigo was always sexy, even right now in the two clashing colours he looked downright fuckable to the espada.

"You're point?" Ichigo drawled, raising an eyebrow.

Grimmjaw frowned. What had his point been again? He shrugged and pounced on the boy. Who cared what he was wearing! Grimmjaw would have him out of his clothes in a moment anyway.

 _Hey remember that month when I only ate boxes of tangerines. So sweet and juicy_.

Grimmjaw watched Ichigo peel the strange orange thing and place a segment of it in his mouth, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked suddenly, rolling onto his side so he could see Ichigo better while the teen was at his desk.

Ichigo glanced down at the fruit in his hand.

"Tangerine," He stated as if this perfectly obvious. Grimmjaw made a 'pfftt' noise and scratched his head.

"Thanks, that clears everything up," He muttered sarcastically and Ichigo gave him a death glare in response.

"Stop being a sarcastic bitch Grimmjaw, and fuck off if you're not doing anything, I have work to do," The boy growled, turning his attention back to the desk.

"Maybe I'd have something to do if you weren't being such a whiny bitch," Grimmjaw snapped back and returned to his earlier position of lounging on Ichigo's bed.

"What the hell! You have an entire box of those tangerine things!" Grimmjaw suddenly said, noticing said box next to the bed. Ichigo didn't even look up from his work.

"Yeah, I've been eating them all month, dumbass. They're nice, sweet and juicy," Grimmjaw watched Ichigo chew on another segment before climbing of the bed and stalking towards the boy. He grabbed Ichigo's chin and turned the boys head to look at him before leaning in and stealing a kiss from the boy just as he opened his mouth to protest. Using Ichigo's already open mouth to his advantage he swept his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness inside. He pulled away and licked his lips looking at Ichigo's slightly flushed face.

"You're right, they taste good," He told the boy, smirking.

_Hey remember that time when I would only read Shakespeare._

Grimmjaw emerged from the darkness of the portal from Hueco Mundo into the fading light of Ichigo's room to find the boy lying on his bed, reading. To be honest he'd never really thought of Ichigo as the reading type, but he was obviously wrong. The teen simply ignored his presence, not even looking up from his book to acknowledge him. Grimmjaw growled, damn did the kid know how to push his buttons, but then Grimmjaw knew exactly how to push his strawberry's as well. Grimmjaw sat himself on the bed next to the boy.

"What ya reading Ichi?" He asked innocently, or at least as innocently as the blue haired hollow could pretend.

"Shakespeare," The boy replied, his brown eyes never leaving the page.

"What's it about?" Grimmjaw asked, leaning in to look at the books title. "Romeo and Juliet, huh? Sounds kinky," He leered.

Ichigo glanced up in surprise then.

"I didn't know you could read," he stated dumbly.

"I could fucking say the same to you, fucktard. Anyway I asked ya, what's it about?"

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's a play about two fated lovers, Romeo and Juliet, who can't be together because their families hate each other and are at war. They get married in secret, but then Romeo kills Juliet's cousin and is exiled. So that they can be together Juliet fakes her own death, but Romeo only hears she is dead and kills himself in the tomb where she is lying. She wakes up, finds him dead and kills herself." Ichigo finished his eyes sad.

Grimmjaw stared at Ichigo, the slight similarities to their own situation not escaping him.

"Tch, sounds like a book for pussies if you ask me," He snorted, and tugged the book out of Ichigo's hands, throwing it to the floor as he pushed the boy back onto the bed and straddled his waist.

Ichigo blinked, well he'd never heard the famous tragedy described like that before.

_Hey remember that other time when I would only read the backs of cereal boxes_

Ichigo traipsed downstairs with Grimmjaw behind him, his stomach rumbling. He was glad his family were out for the day, as he didn't think he would be able to explain Grimmjaw. Plus the Espada had refused to put on pants because"What's the point if I'm just gonna be taking them off again soon?" At least Ichigo had managed to persuade him to put on boxers. Ichigo tugged a packet of cereal from the cupboard while yawning. As he bent down to get the milk from the fridge he could feel Grimmjaws eyes on his ass and he sighed dramatically, wandering over to the dining room table.

"Ya know we've never fucked down here before Ichi," The blue haired hollow stated glancing around at all the spots he could fuck the shinigami in. Ichigo lifted the cereal packet and read the back intently as he ate, ignoring the perverted arrancar who was currently debating on whether the table or the sofa would be sturdier to have sex on.

_Hey remember that time I tried to save the pigeon with a broken wing._

"What the fuck are you doing berry?" Grimmjaw's voice broke Ichigo's intense studying of the pigeon that was currently sat in a box on his desk, a bandage wrapped around its wing. He turned to glance at Grimmjaw who was pointing at the bird, a predatory glint in his eye.

"Why the hell have you got some feathered rodent in your bedroom?" He demanded. Ichigo sighed.

"Yuzu found it and got all upset, so I said I would look after it. She was crying and stuff so it was hard to say no." He explained turning and meeting Grimmjaws blank face. The hollow smirked suddenly.

"You're such a fucking woman Ichigo, tending to stray animals and all that shit." He laughed.

Ichigo glared at the irritating man.

"Fuck you Grimmjaw," The Espada just laughed then, a suggestive glint in his eye and Ichigo didn't even need to look at him to know what he was going to say. "That's it! You and me, right now," Ichigo growled, his hand going to his substitute shinigami badge.

Grimmjaws face lit up.

"Bring it on shinigami,"

 _Remember that time I hallucinated I could read your mind. What I saw man I tell you, it was freaky_.

Ichigo sat up in bed, the covers falling away from him breathing hard. Grimmjaw opened his eyes and watched the shinigami as he began to relax.

"What's wrong with ya man berry?" He asked sleepily, sitting up next to the teen. The boy ran his hand through his already dishevelled hair and glanced at the man next to him.

"Man that was weird, I just dreamt that I could read your mind," Ichigo told him, his brown eyes wide. "The shit I saw in there was fucking weird,"

Grimmjaw raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"I imagine it fucking would be. See any of the things I thought about you?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, they were the things that were the freakiest!"

"Sounds about right," Grimmjaw laughed pulling the boy in for a kiss.


	2. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Hot by Avril Lavigne

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no-ones around._

Ichigo yawned and stretched, running his hand through his unruly orange hair. He threw his bag on the floor and glanced at the mess of his usually well ordered bedroom.

"Stupid Grimmjaw…" he muttered, remembering how the Espada had delayed him that morning and made him late for school, again. He sighed and began to remove his school shirt, already not looking forward to the amount of homework he had been delaying all week.

A noise from behind Ichigo made him stop, shirt half buttoned. A soft thud sounded again from his closet behind him.

"Kon, I swear, if you get stuck in here one more time…" Ichigo trailed off upon pulling open the cupboard door to reveal a certain smirking, shirtless Espada.

"About fucking time, Ichi, I've been waiting here all day," the blue haired man growled, taking in Ichigo's half open shirt and grinning wolfishly.

"What the hell? I told you to fucking go this morning!" Ichigo half hissed half growled, a sound Grimmjaw couldn't help but think wasn't half as sexy as some of the noises the boy could make. "What if someone had seen you, just sitting around my room? You're a fucking retard Grimm, I swear," he continued to rant as the Espada slid out of the cupboard.

"Why the hell did you think I was in there Ichigo? Because of my love of small dark spaces?" The Espada growled his eyes narrowing as Ichigo turned his back on him.

"Grimm, look, I'm not in the mood to argue or fuck, so you may as well just go, okay?" Ichigo sighed, missing the dangerous smirk that was spreading across the hollows face.

"Well, I'm afraid after you got me all worked up this morning and then left; it's only fair I get a little fun, huh my little strawberry?" Grimmjaw whispered in Ichigo's ear as he took a step behind the boy. He saw Ichigo shiver as his breath stroked the back of his neck and smiled. Too easy.

_I wanna drive you into a corner and kiss you without a sound._

Grimmjaw spun the boy around and pressed him up against the door of the closet he'd been lounging in all day. He smirked at the light blush already dusting Ichigo's cheeks as he leant in and captured that scowling mouth with his lips. Ichigo's response was instant and the boy wound his arms around the Espada as he felt the others tongue gently trace the outline of his mouth. He opened his mouth to the artful dance of the others and wound his fingers into electric blue hair. Grimmjaw's hands settled on his hips and pulled the two of them even closer.

_I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud._

_Now you're in, you can't get out._

Their hips ground together and Ichigo gasped at the Espada's already growing arousal rubbing against his own. He tipped his head back against the cupboard door as Grimmjaw began to kiss down his neck. Ichigo knew he couldn't stop the hollow now even if he tried, not that he really wanted too at this point in time.

_You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop._

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop._

Ichigo's legs wrapped around Grimmjaws waist and the blue haired man bit back a growl at the sensations running through him. He picked Ichigo up and carried him to the bed, dumping him down before crawling on top of the sexy teen below him. His fingers slid down what was exposed of Ichigo's chest before he simply ripped the fabric of the teen and bent down to lick one of the boy's nipples. Ichigo arched off the bed, a moan escaping his mouth. Grimmjaw could barely stop himself from just taking the teen then as he licked his way down the boy's abdomen to the line of his pants and Ichigo moaned with each bite and suck. Grimmjaw carefully undid the boy's pants and slid them down, along with his boxers and threw them to the floor. He stared down at the naked body of his little red head and smirked as Ichigo looked back at him panting and flushed.

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream._

Ichigo was breathing hard as Grimmjaw dropped his head and gently licked up the hard member in front of him. A soft whimper came from the teen.

"Grimm…please…" He moaned, tangling his fingers into the soft blue hair. Grimmjaw smirked again; his little strawberry was so easy to turn on. He took the shinigami's full length into his mouth and began to suck, deep throating the boy with ease. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he tugged lightly on the blue locks. The sexta espada moaned around Ichigo and the vibrations caused Ichigo to buck his hips up. Growling a little, which caused the same result, Grimmjaw held his mates hips down as he swirled his tongue around the head.

"Grimm, oh fuck," The boy gasped as Grimmjaw's head bobbed up and down again. He could tell the teen was close and suddenly pulled away.

"What?" The teen asked, his eyes glazed and his face flushed. Grimmjaw gently bit down on one of his nipples and Ichigo moaned again.

"Ya see Ichi, I'm gonna drag this out, nice and slow until you scream," Grimmjaw whispered in his ear a sadistic smile on his face as he slid his fingers around Ichigo's entrance.

_I can make you say anything that you never said._

"I want you to beg for it," Grimmjaw drawled, looking at the face of the writhing boy below his as he brushed his fingers lightly against the boy's penis. Ichigo's fierce brown eyes blazed at the humiliation of what Grimmjaw was asking of him, but he was so close and that god damn hollows hands were driving him crazy.

"Please Grimm, please fuck me," He muttered, not able to meet the others gaze and finishing with a gasp as the Espada licked the head of his member again.

"Not good enough, Ichi. Really beg." Grimmjaw smiled, enjoying seeing Ichigo squirm and flush with embarrassment.

"I need you, now. Please Grimmjaw-sama, I want you to take me," The teen begged, his voice hoarse and sexy as his hands rubbed the front of Grimmjaws pants.

"Good boy," Grimmjaw moaned and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's member slowly pumping it. Ichigo let his eyes flutter closed, but slid his own hand in side the front of Grimmjaws pants and rubbed Grimmjaws aching cock. Ichigo suddenly stopped, his muscles tensing.

"Grimm," he gasped as pleasure shot through his body and he spilled his seed onto Grimmjaws hand.

_I'll let you do anything, again and again._

The Espada quickly pulled his own pants off as he watched the boy pant below him as he came down from his sex high. He shoved three fingers into Ichigo's mouth and the boy obediently began to suck on them, causing Grimmjaw to let out a deep groan. He could feel Ichigo hardening underneath him again and pulled his fingers out.

_You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop._

_You're so ridiculous I can barely stop._

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream._

He leant down and caught Ichigo's mouth in a heated kiss before biting down softly on the teens bottom lip and sucking. Ichigo groaned as he felt Grimmjaw slide a finger inside his tight entrance and he desperately tried to relax. He could feel himself panting as Grimmjaw flipped him over so he was lying completely exposed to the Espada. Grimmjaw pushed his second finger in and felt Ichigo tense, he crooked his fingers a little and then pushed them in again, hitting Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo moaned and pushed himself back onto the fingers inside of him, desperate to feel that sweet, mind blowing pleasure once more. Grimmjaw smiled, scissoring his fingers before adding the third and hitting Ichigo's prostate again. The boy gasped out his name and Grimmjaw pulled his fingers out and lined up his member with Ichigo's entrance. He pushed in hard, not stopping until he was sheathed to the hilt in the boy's tight ring. He let out a guttural moan as he heard Ichigo let out a gasp of pain. He pulled out and slammed back in, making sure to hit Ichigo's prostate and he heard the boy moan his name.

"Ah, god, Grimm, faster, harder!" Ichigo cried as Grimmjaw slammed into him again and again, the bed shaking with the force of the thrusts. Ichigo was so close; his whole body was singing with pleasure as Grimmjaw changed positions, flipping them and pulling Ichigo's legs over his shoulders.

"Grimm, I'm…" Ichigo gasped as Grimmjaws hand began to pump Ichigo's weeping member to match with their thrusts. Ichigo tensed suddenly and he threw his head back, letting out a long moan. His passage tightened around Grimmjaw who could barely contain himself as Ichigo's tight heat milked him. He spilled his seed into the boy and untangled himself, the only sounds in the room were those of the two's panting breath as they began to come down from their sexual highs.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and glanced at Grimmjaw who was lying next to him and smirking.

"I think that made up for this morning Ichi," Grimmjaw told the teen as the orange haired boy snuggled down into the bed, wincing a little in pain.

"I should fucking think so. Jesus did you have to be so rough?" Ichigo snapped frowning at the ache that was already forming in his ass.

"You weren't complaining at the time," Grimmjaw pointed out but his comment was ignored as Ichigo yawned and pulled his bedcovers over his body.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby._

_You're so good._

Grimmjaw lay back and watched as his shinigami drifted to sleep. Silently he thanked whatever god was out there for the boy's sex drive…and his nice body…and his tolerance of Grimmjaw's sadistic ways. Really Grimmjaw had a lot to be thankful for when it came down to it. Ichigo was pretty good to him, all things considered.


	3. I Saw Red

Kurosaki Ichigo was hammered, pissed, legless, mortal, under the influence, inebriated, smashed, intoxicated. Whichever way you looked at it, he was drunk. That night, which when it started had been much like any other night in the teens life, began with him fighting hollows on the dark streets of his hometown. He had fought off three of the heartless creatures with ease, and was just in the process of eliminating the fourth when Renji arrived with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto and Hisagi.

The red haired vice-captain had then dragged him to Urahara's shop where the group of them had proceeded to drink a lot of sake with the shop owner. This led Ichigo to being in the state he was now in.

For his first time being drunk he had to admit that it wasn't an altogether unpleasant experience, in fact he enjoyed the numb sensation that crept through his body and spread with every drink, but he disliked the lack of control he had over his thoughts and limbs. He also disliked that he had to rely on Renji to make sure he made it home okay, when the other shinigami was in an even worse state than him. They left the others still drinking, now on the fifth bottle of alcohol, with the promise that Renji would return after Ichigo had been taken home after the teen had, rather belatedly, realised that he had school to attend the next day and needed to leave.

The two stumbled along the path, Ichigo giggling at something Renji was saying, not noticing the menacing reiatsu of a certain blue haired arrancar who was watching them from the rooftop of a nearby house.

To say Grimmjaw was surprised was an understatement. When he had arrived in his orange haired shinigami's room and found him gone he had instantly set out to find him, and this was the state he found him in – probably incapable of fighting. Not that fighting the teen was the Espada's sole reason for coming to the real world, and he was pretty sure the teen could still partake in the other activity even in this state.

He watched as Ichigo stumbled a little and the other with the spiky red hair grabbed his arm to steady him, both of them laughing. Grimmjaw scowled a little when the other man didn't let go straight away. He scowled even deeper that his shinigami said nothing about it, and didn't even shake the other off.

Ichigo laughed again as Renji regaled him with tales of his old antics in the eleventh division, and informed him of the time that Yachiru had drank some of Zaraki's drink because it smelt sweet and how she had run around all night pretending she was a butterfly before doing very accurate impressions of all those present, and then passing out after vomiting on the battle crazy captain.

Renji studied Ichigo carefully, noting the boy's slightly blank face and his drunken movements. In his own drunken stupor he believed that now was his perfect moment to tell Ichigo of his feelings, and fuck the sexy teenager in an alley until he couldn't walk. He was pretty sure that, sober, Ichigo would reject him, and then hurt him – neither of which where at the top of Renji's 'things I like' list. He watched the teen stumble and pretended to stumble himself, pushing them into a deserted alleyway. They were laughing hard, their laughter echoing in the emptiness of the darkness. Grimmjaw felt as if it was ringing in his head, mocking him. He growled. He would be damned in this jumped up pineapple was going to lay one finger on his prey.

Renji pushed Ichigo against the wall and studied the boy's face. The smile was beginning to fade and his eyes were darting around, confusion written clearly in the brown orbs. In fact his entire face held a highly amusing expression of confusion, which made the smile on Renji's face double in size.

"I like you Ichigo," He stated stupidly.

"I like you too Renji," Ichigo laughed, his face still looking a little confused.

"No. I mean really really like you…you look so cute Ichi, I could eat you up." He murmured and the orange haired teen's eyes widened to a ridiculous size.

"Renji! What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed as the other red head pressed himself against him, pinning him to the wall. Using the others open mouth to his advantage Renji swooped down to press his lips against the lips of the other.

Instead of the soft sensual lips he had imagined however, Renji was only met with pain in the side of his jaw. It was a sharp pain that felt a lot like he had been punched, hard. He looked at Ichigo who was now staring at him with a look of pure horror. It obviously wasn't him who had punched him; he looked just as surprised as Renji. There is was again, only this time the force of it threw him off Ichigo and sent him sprawling on the ground. He looked up to meet the incredibly pissed off blue gaze of the sixth Espada. It was Renji's turn to have the confused expression, which quickly turned to one of shock as he felt the blood pouring from his nose and the dizziness that was setting into his head. The hollow had his sword out and pointed at Renji's throat, one foot pressed on his chest. He was smiling manically at him while Renji was trying to clear his head and figure out what was going on when Ichigo punched Grimmjaw's arm.

"You're overreacting!" The teen shouted, looking angry.

"I'm overreacting! He was all over you," The hollow spat back, casting a scathing look at Renji. He did however take his foot of Renji's chest, which made it a little easier to breathe. Struggling to keep consciousness, Renji couldn't help but think that this was sounding rather like a jealous lovers fight than a fight between two mortal enemies, which was what it should have been.

"He didn't even kiss me!"

"He would have done if I hadn't stopped him! You weren't even going to push him off were you?"

"Fuck you! I was! Just unlike you I don't instantly react with violence!" The teen shouted, hitting the Arrancar's arm again. Renji and the teal haired hollow both raised their eyebrows at this statement but let it go.

"Bullshit! Just remember that you are fucking mine Ichi. My prey," The blue haired man warned, glaring furiously at the boy. They stared at each other for a moment before the hollow dropped his sword and lunged at the teen, pressing his lips to the others hungrily. Ichigo's back hit the wall and he wrapped his legs around the hollows waist at the same time as twining his arms around the others neck. Grimmjaw grabbed the others ass to hold him up and they kissed passionately.

Renji's eyes widened to the size of frying pans at the scene in front of him, before finally passing out.

Ichigo pulled away from the blue haired man, his head falling back against the wall as his lover began biting and sucking his neck. Breathing hard the teen finally noticed his unconscious friend.

He sighed and tugged at Grimmjaw's blue locks until the other man pulled away from his particularly thorough inspection of Ichigo's throat.

"Look what you did!" The teen pointed out, unable to keep a slight drunken grin from his face. Grimmjaw studied the dark mark that was quickly appearing on the boy's skin and shrugged. Ichigo giggled, a noise that Grimmjaw wasn't entirely sure he liked coming from him. "I meant Renji,"

"Tch, that pineapple fucking deserved it. I just was him takin' advantage of ya, and saw red," The hollow explained, hoping that Ichigo wasn't angry enough that he would deny him sex again. That week had been hell Grimmjaw remembered unhappily, especially with the boys relentless teasing. Ichigo snorted.

"What are you doing right fucking now?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Grimmjaw blinked – Ichigo sure was flirty if you got enough alcohol in him. Suddenly the boy started giggling again and Grimmjaw pulled away a little.

"You saw red!" The boy laughed hysterically. Grimmjaw frowned, not entirely sure what was funny. He rolled his eyes and let Ichigo drop to the floor, bending down to pick up his abandoned sword as the teen continued to laugh.

He kicked the unconscious shinigami and smiled. Ichigo belonged to him. He could only hope that he could teach the strangely tattooed idiot that again. He turned to Ichigo and grinned, he still had the teen to punish for not reacting quicker. But that was to be done in the privacy of Kurosaki's bedroom.

* * *

Renji's eyes fluttered open, and he rubbed his head. He felt like he'd been repeatedly punched last night. The sunlight was just beginning to filter into the alleyway, and he looked around. How on earth had he ended up here?

He clambered up and began to wander towards Urahara's shop with the strangest image of Ichigo kissing a blue haired Espada playing in his head. He ran his hand through his mess of red hair. That would never happen. What had he been drinking last night?

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, his head pounding and his entire body aching. He tried to role over and climb out of bed to get ready for school but felt a pair of strong arms stopping him. He looked at the blue haired Espada who was leering at him.

"Morning Ichi," Grimmjaw drawled, his hand sliding down Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo groaned, his head falling back onto the pillow. He was too hung over for this.


	4. Torture Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Torture Me by Metric. Warning this chapter has some bondage kink in it.

_Get the rope, tie me to the bedpost._

Grimmjaw scooped up his drunken shinigami and carried him quickly back to the Kurosaki clinic, the teen's bedroom being the easiest place for them to meet without anyone knowing. He smiled as he dropped the teen onto the bed and looked at the delectable, willing shinigami he had to punish. His smile turned a little sadistic as Ichigo crawled over to the man who was kneeling at the bottom of the bed, his brown eyes hazy with lust. Grimmjaw leant down and kissed the boy, tasting the alcohol on the boy's lips. Ichigo could feel Grimmjaw's mask piece scraping his cheek as the Espada pushed him back on the bed. The teen made a little breathy noise, clutching at the white jacket of the man above him. He pulled away and grinned again at Ichigo's panting and flushed face, the boy was putty in his hands.

He stood up suddenly and Ichigo frowned as Grimmjaw began to undo the white sash on his pants. He slowly removed the boys shinigami robes, careful not to brush any part of the others skin.

"Grimm," Ichigo whined in confusion and desperation, needing to feel the Espada. Grimmjaw smiled and straddled Ichigo's waist capturing the teen's wrists and using the teens white sash to tie the boy's arms to the bedpost. Ichigo's eyes never left Grimmjaw's face as he tugged against the restraints. Grimmjaw stroked down Ichigo's bare chest and watched the teen arch up. He pulled away and took in the writhing form of the naked teen below.

"Ya ready to face your punishment?" Grimmjaw purred at the younger whose eyes widened.

"What am I being punished for?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjaw laughed. Drunk Ichigo really was easier to control than normal, something that he liked.

"For forgetting about me when that red head was all over ya." He smirked slowly twisting one of Ichigo's nipples causing the teen to gasp in painful pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed. "After tonight I can assure you, strawberry, you'll never forget who your master is again,"

_If I find my piece of mind, torture me._

_If I seem too serene, torture me._

Ichigo was sinfully hard as Grimmjaw leant down and kissed him, dipping his tongue into his delightfully submissive uke's mouth. The soft mewling sound Ichigo let out as he tugged as his bonds made the smile return to the hollows face and crawled up the teens body so that his knees were either side of the others head. He tugged the boy up with one hand and freed his aching member with the other, pressing the head to the boys lips.

"Suck," he growled and Ichigo gently licked the slit gently, which forced another growl from Grimmjaw. He shoved his full length into the boy's needy mouth and Ichigo began to suck, Grimmjaw controlling his pace with the hand that was buried in the mass of orange hair. He felt himself hitting the back of Ichigo's throat and felt the boy choke a little, that made the muscles tighten on Grimmjaw and caused him to let out a moan. The boy was completely defenceless as Grimmjaw pulled out of the teen's mouth and freed his hand from the orange hair to pump his member. He watched Ichigo's hungry face and felt his body start to tingle as the familiar heat rushed through his body. He climaxed, shooting his load all over Ichigo's face. Some landed in the shinigami's open mouth, but most of it splashed across his face. Ichigo opened his eyes that he'd shut as he felt the warm liquid hit his face and looked at Grimmjaw, who had his head tilted back with the glow of his high.

Grimmjaw looked down at the sexy sight below him and felt himself beginning to harden again. He began to remove his clothes now, staring directly into Ichigo's face as he very slowly tugged each garment off, making sure to rub his now erect member and nipples. Ichigo licked his lips and moaned at the sight of his lover struggling to break the bonds on his hands. Grimmjaw moved off Ichigo and climbed of the bed, picking up his zanpaktou. Ichigo's eyes widened and for the first time he had started this relationship with Grimmjaw he felt fear coursing through his veins.

Grimmjaw began to draw the long sword, smiling dangerously.

"I'm going to make sure you don't forget Ichi," He purred, climbing back onto the boy and grinding their hips together. The friction caused Ichigo to arch his back and moan. Grimmjaw slid the blade against the skin of the boys arm, "That's right, fucking scream like a good little slut,"

He continued to grind ever so lightly against the boy, their hardness just touching. Ichigo's body sang with pleasure at the light caresses and he forgot about the blade, letting his eyes fall shut. Ichigo didn't think he noticed the first cut, not when Grimmjaw was still rubbing him softly, but he felt the second one. His eyes snapped open and he let out a hiss of pain. Looking down to his stomach he saw Grimmjaw carefully carving a 'G' and a 'J' into his flesh. Ichigo let out a cry of pain as the sword sliced him again, but that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as Grimmjaw ground against him hard and fast.

Grimmjaw pulled away and inspected his masterpiece. Ichigo was close and Grimmjaw clambered off the teen, determined to not yet let the boy have his release. Ichigo whimpered from the pain of the carving and from the removal of his pleasure. He could feel the blood running down his stomach and felt his face burn at the humiliation of his position and the fact that Grimmjaw had marked him.

A tongue lapped at the blood and Ichigo let out a little noise. Grimmjaw smiled as he savoured the rich, metallic taste. The boy was making noises of pain and pleasure that were sending Grimmjaw mad, and while he had been planning to drag out the teen's torture he decided that he could easily do that while he was fucking the boy.

He stood up, and untied Ichigo's wrists from the bed. Ichigo went to move but Grimmjaw stopped him, flipping the boy onto his stomach and retying his hands.

"Grimm…what?" Ichigo stammered, before groaning as a finger touched his entrance. Grimmjaw flicked the ring of muscle sending a pain through Ichigo's body that made him gasp. "Please Grimm, please fuck me, I need it," The boy pleaded, turning his head and casting a sultry look at Grimmjaw.

_Torture me with all I've wanted_

Grimmjaw smiled, pushing Ichigo's head down so his ass was better presented. So the boy wanted to be fucked? He pulled out a bottle of lube and smeared it on his member, he was tempted to not use it, but he didn't want to rip the boy and not be able to fuck him for a whole week.

"Please," Ichigo whimpered feeling Grimmjaw pushing at his entrance. Grimmjaw smacked the orange haired teen's ass hard, making the boy cry out, a red mark appearing instantly. The teal haired arrancar smiled and slammed into the boy without warning. Tears filled Ichigo's eyes at the pain that was coursing through his body but he could feel himself so close to the edge when it mixed with the pleasure of Grimmjaw hitting his prostate. Grimmjaw pulled out and slammed back in and Ichigo saw stars feeling himself tighten and moan Grimmjaw's name as he came. Grimmjaw frowned and spanked the boy again, still buried to the hilt inside him. He resumed his quick thrusting pace as Ichigo's member sprang back up.

"Harder, faster…damn Grimmjaw please," The shinigami moaned, the pain long since forgotten at the mind blowing pleasure that every thrust brought. Grimmjaw was pretty close as well, the noises coming from Ichigo and the heat of the boy's tunnel sending electric shocks through his body.

He tugged Ichigo up by the hair biting down on the teen's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. It was this that caused Ichigo to loose control and climax for the second time, Grimmjaw not far behind him. They didn't move for a while, Ichigo's body singing with pain as the pleasure began to fade. Grimmjaw untied the boy's hands after he had pulled out and smirked as the exhausted teen collapsed down.

_Torture me with all I've wanted._


	5. Dreams

Grimmjaw lay there, listening to Ichigo's breathing steady as the boy fell asleep curled against the Espada's chest. Grimmjaw looked at the young shinigami's face - even asleep the brat was frowning. He wove his fingers into the messy orange locks. He could run the boy through with his zanpaktou that lay a few feet away and end this now.

Ichigo shifted, turning away from him and tensing. Grimmjaw watched him carefully and heard the soft sigh that came from the boys lips. What was he thinking of? The same things as Grimmjaw? Grimmjaw traced his finger down the boy's spine, following the bone as it tailed off into the waistband of the boy's boxers. Ichigo was so modest after their little sessions, not liking to sleep naked and expose himself to the arrancar even more. Grimmjaw let his hand wander back up the boys back.

"Go to sleep or go away Grimmjaw," Ichigo muttered sleepily, shifting a little as Grimmjaw's hand left his ass.  
Grimmjaw smiled - one day and one day soon he would crush his shinigami to nothing and enjoy every second of it. But right now he was pretty content with watching the boy sleep and feeling the warmth of a spirit power that belonged to someone so...alive.

"Good night, Ichi," Grimmjaw muttered throwing his arm over the boy and pressing a soft kiss into the back of his neck. Ichigo didn't stir and Grimmjaw felt the flares of spirit power that meant someone was fighting, somewhere out there. There was still a war to be fought, but here in the darkness of the Kurosaki house the two could forget about it until the sun peeked its rays through the curtains and bathed them in the light of reality. The reality where the two would draw their swords and fight one another. Not that this didn't make their relationship exciting, but it was only at night time that whispered words and passionate kisses would be exchanged.

Grimmjaw let his eyes flutter closed and the soft tug of sleep pull him in - to dream about blood, violence and other red things - like a certain orange haired shinigami.  
Whereas Ichigo was just dreaming about an electric blue sky and strange black holes where clouds should go.


	6. Pumpkin Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Pumpkin Soup by Kate Nash

_You're chatting to me like we connect, but I don't even know if we are still friends._

"Grimmjaw what the hell are you doing here?" The substitute shinigami growled as the sixth espada climbed in through his window. Grimmjaw raised an eyebrow and blinked at the boy who was glaring at him from his bed. Well, glaring at him the best he could for someone who had just woken up.

"I came to see ya, fuckhead." Grimmjaw pointed out, matching the teens own glare with one of his own. "I'd have thought that was obvious Ichigo, considering I come every night," Grimmjaw couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face when he said this line as he saw the teen flush a little at his words, Grimmjaw smiled again, for someone who'd done things that would make a whore blush, Ichigo could still pull of that innocent virgin flush.

"You came to see me? After what you fucking did? You beat the shit out of my best friend!" Ichigo growled as Grimmjaw lounged at the bottom of his bed.

"Who? That short, black haired woman? Tch! She was pathetic, and in case you haven't noticed there is still a war going on, I aint gonna take it easy on the fucking weaklings 'cause they know you and I'm fucking you,"

Ichigo frowned. Grimmjaw had come on so strong that night and Ichigo had to admit he wanted the other man, but what had he been expecting, really? That they would be lovers? Friends, even? Grimmjaw had said it hadn't he. They were fucking, that was it. Simple.

 _It's so confusing,_  
Understanding you is making me not want to do  
And think things like: 'I know I should do'

But, as much as Ichigo loathed admitting that Grimmjaw was right, he was and they were enemies. Ichigo had to end this…this thing between them. Grimmjaw beating Rukia today had proved what Ichigo had just conveniently tried to forget.

Grimmjaw could see Ichigo was thinking and he sighed. He knew exactly what Ichigo was making his mind up to do, because it was the same thing he had thought, right as he stepped through the portal to the boys town.

 _But I trip up and then I lose  
I hate looking like a fool_  __  


But then he would see the orange haired bastard and as much as he hated to admit, he kind of, just slightly but he would never ever admit it- liked the boy. So he would tolerate the harsh words and a frown until they turned into kisses and touches from the shinigami, because in the end they would.

Ichigo's gaze met the Espada's and he sighed. The first time he's given in to that look. That look that he loved and hated more than anything else. That look that sent shivers of lust and fear down his spine. That look Grimmjaw had given him as he'd pushed him against the wall and whispered devastating things in his ears. Ichigo began to move towards the other man slowly, he hated that Grimmjaw made him give in this way, again.

_I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss_

Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjaw's and heard the blue haired man give a little growl. Ichigo's kisses were always so gentle, with a childish naivety to them that made every kiss feel like a first kiss. Like a test that Grimmjaw was never sure if he had passed or not. A horrific screech filled the room and Ichigo jumped up, glancing down to see the badge on his trousers flashing.

"It that some kind of alarm that goes off if you're turned on?" Grimmjaw asked, eyeing the badge distrustfully. Ichigo blinked at the weirdness of that statement, but shrugged it off. This noise meant that hollows were here, and it was his job to kill them.

"I have to go, come back later Grimm, okay?" The teen said, slamming the badge to his chest and hopping out of his body. Grimmjaw frowned, there was something really creepy about watching the boy lug his body and tuck it into bed.

"Hey, Ichi, ya don't have to go, come on. Just let someone else do it," Grimmjaw growled, in his sweetest most cajoling voice. Needless to say, it wasn't all that sweet.

"It's my job. Look just come back later okay," He sighed, fixing the Espada with a stern look. He jumped to the ledge of the window the Arrancar had entered through when Grimmjaw grabbed his hand and pulled him back for a kiss. They both looked at each other, uncertain as to the others actions. The boy disappeared and Grimmjaw stood up, glancing at the body on the bed.

"Oh and Grimm," The boy said, suddenly appearing in the window again, "Don't do anything weird with my body, okay?" Then he was gone. Grimmjaw blinked slightly at the strange words before snorting and opening a portal, leaving the boy's room.

 _The lights are on_  
And someone's home  
I'm not sure if they're alone  


Grimmjaw stood outside the house, watching the boy's room. The light was on and he wasn't sure if Ichigo had one of those stupid shinigami over. He made a noise, deciding to go up anyway and just see if one of those weaklings would be there to kick around.

He sighed, sharp blue eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Was it really sensible to get into something with a shinigami, even if it was just sex? Grimmjaw opened his eyes and shrugged, a devilish grin forming on his face. The red head was hot, and Grimmjaw wanted him, and what Grimmjaw wanted, Grimmjaw got. It was simple. He stood on the boy's windowsill, feeling Ichigo's spirit pressure as the boy tossed and turned in the bed.

 _This paranoia is distressing_  
but I spend most of my night guessing  
Are we not, are we together

_Will this make our lives much better?_

Ichigo laid there, his body tired from fighting the hollows. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Was Grimmjaw going to come back? Or had he annoyed the blue haired hollow by leaving?

He sat up, feeling the spirit pressure of the man who was on his mind. It was close by. Should he follow it? Or let Grimmjaw come to him? Why would Grimmjaw come to him? He frowned and ran his hands through his mess of orange hair. This was all so confusing for him, and he blamed that bastard. That bastard for fighting him. That bastard for kissing him. That bastard for touching him.

Grimmjaw was at the window and Ichigo looked up. He could see the predatory glint in the others eyes and felt a small smile slide onto his face. Sure it was just going to complicate things even more but right now Ichigo didn't care.

 _I'm not in love_  
I just wanna be touched  
I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss

Grimmjaw straddled his waist and slid his fingers under the teen's top, placing hard bites down the teen's neck. The orange haired shinigami moaned in response to his touches. He leant down and captured the others mouth in a heated kiss.

He smiled, noticing the soft flush that was slowly filling Ichigo's face. Whatever the hell they were doing, that look was so sexy that it was worth it.

  
_I just want your kiss._


	7. SIX Kisses

Grimmjaw was obsessed. He'd seen that shinigami twice, once - the first time on the 'eye camera' of that irritating fourth espada, and the second time briefly as he'd been wandering the town. Even through the closing gargantua he'd spied the rebellious glint in the boys eye's, the fierce determination carved on his handsome, frowning face. Since that day the teen had been on his mind. He had caught Grimmjaw's interest, awoken something inside the espada that he hadn't felt in a long time, not since he had removed his hollow mask anyway. Which led to Grimmjaw's current activity. He was pacing.

He had wandered the halls of Hueco Mundo and after just generally getting on everyone's nerves with his snappy and irritated way, had retired to his bed chamber, where he continued to pace the white space, itching for a fight. His hand was clasped firmly around the handle of Pantera and he made soft growls in his throat. Aizen had let Ulquiorra into the real world, why couldn't he go? He could almost feel his fingers closing around that shinigami's throat. He stopped pacing. The question wasn't why couldn't he go, it was why shouldn't he go?

He summoned a portal and stepped into the darkness. Within moments he was looking out onto the dark streets of the quiet town, the wind ruffled at his hair and he smirked, sensing a powerful reiatsu heading towards him.

When Ichigo felt the reiatsu of an arrancar he wasn't expecting to see the tall, blue haired man leaning casually on a wall, short white jacket barely covering his well muscled chest, the dangerous smirk on his face being creepily extended by the sinister toothy white mask. He frowned, his hand going to Zangetsu, the cloth flowing easily away from the blade. He recognized the hollow from the breif glimpse he'd seen the other day, and the feelings of dislike returned to him. There was just something about this man that grabbed his attention and set his nerves on edge. Something about him that made Ichigo feel something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Yo, shinigami," The man grinned, pushing himself from the wall and stepping so that he was in front of Ichigo. The orange haired teen growled at the name and the teal haired man felt a shiver pass down his spine at the noise. He liked that noise.

"Who the hell are you?" The teen spat, his eyes narrowing as they focused on the mans zanpaktou at his waist. So he was one of those? The boy thought to himself. He could feel his inner hollow clawing at the surface, whispering in his ears. He had to fight this man quickly, before he lost control.

"The names Grimmjow Jaegerjacks. I'm the sixth espada, and the guy who is gonna kick your ass," The Espada grinned, watching the conflicting emotions flickering across the boys face.

"Like hell!" The teen snarled, lunging towards the man. Grimmjaw's eyes lit up, he liked this boy, he was impulsive. He dodged the teens attack and appeared behind him. The boy spun around, too late to miss the fist that was coming towards his face. Grimmjaw felt the satisfying crunch as his fist collided and the boy was pushed backwards by the force.

"What's your name shinigami?" Grimmjaw asked, his eyes lighting up. The teen spat blood onto the pavement and looked at the espada, hatred glinting in his chocolate eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," He stated, holding his blade out before him. Grimmjaw watched with interest as the boy began to smile. "Ban-"

He was cut off by a portal opening behind Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw smiled at the teen.

"Strawberry, huh? We'll finish this later," The teal haired man smirked, stepping into the portal. He looked back at the shinigami who was glaring after him, gripping his blade so tightly that his knuckles where white. Grimmjaw smiled, the boy had definatly caught his interest.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, running over to her friend with concern. He was glaring angrily at the sky, leaning against his blade as it stood in the pavement. "Are you okay? I sensed another of those arrancar." She said, scanning the teen for any major injuries.

"There was one. He left. He'll be back soon though. I think..." he trailed off and frowned. Rukia didn't ask her friend to continue as he walked away, but she glanced at the spot he had been staring at.

* * *

It had been six days since Grimmjaw had seen the teen and he was going crazy in his white room. He had already killed two lesser arrancar in his newly discovered irritation and so everybody was avoiding him. At the Espada meeting he had to put up with the dissaproving aura of Captain Justice who had claimed he wasn't treating 'Aizen-sama' with enough respect, and though nothing was said he knew that Tousen was just itching for him to slip up so he could find something to get at him for. That wasn't the only reason that Grimmjaw was annoyed, oh no, a certain orange haired boy had been in his thoughts, and rather alarmingly the Espada hadn't just been thinking about fighting the boy. He had to admit that he found the teen sexy. He could think of nothing better than grabbing the teen and kissing him. Well he could think of several things better than just kissing him, and he couldn't quite decide if he wanted to fight the teen more or fuck him.

Grimmjaw opened a portal and glowered at the town around him. Well, he would find out now he supposed.

Ichigo sat up, his muscles tensing.

"Ichi-nii, whats wrong?" Yuzu asked, looking at her brothers sudden tense figure. He shook his head and ran upstairs, popping Kon from his body before the plushie could even complain. He stepped out of his body and turned to look at the mod soul.

"Go downstairs, act normal. Dinner will be ready soon. I won't be long," Ichigo said, his voice tense. Kon nodded, sensing something was wrong.

The teen was gone in seconds, arriving at the same street the Espada had been in the week before. The teal haired man narrowed his eyes at the boy, and then smirked.

"You ready, strawberry?" He asked, his eyes glinting in the darkness. Ichigo could feel the malicious intent rolling of the man and he smiled.

"Ban-kai," Energy burst from the teen and Grimmjaw watched as the teen flew towards him, a slim black blade now in his hands. Grimmjaw blocked his attacks easily, his smile never leaving his face as he dodged attack after attack vy the teen. He was fast, and powerful, but it almost felt as if he was golding back. Grimmjaw grabbed the blade with his hand and he saw the teens eyes widen. He gave a sharp tug and the boy was right in front of him. Grimmjaw grabbed the boys chin and smashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Ichigo pulled away, his eyes wide and confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled, attempting to pull away from the arrancar. Grimmjaw released the boy's chin and kicked him in the stomach, catching him before he hit the ground and crushing their lips together again. He seemed to have found the perfect solution to the turmoil he had been feeling. Kiss and kill the boy. It was simple.

Ichigo pushed the arrancar away and brought his blade up but was slammed into a wall by a forceful punch to his face. He tugged himself away, feeling the blood drip down from his forehead, but before he could move the espada was in front of him, pressing him against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked again, fixing the Espada with a harsh glare.

"There aint anything wrong with me, Ichi," Grimmjaw purred into the shinigami's ear, feeling the boy tense. "I was doing some thinkin' just there you see."

"Care to tell me what you thought?" Ichigo snarled, attempting to struggle from the Espada.

"Well," Grimmjaw whispered, his voice dropping to a deep low note that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Not that he would ever admit it. "I was thinking about pushing you up against this wall and fuking you until you can't walk, about tuching every part of you, biting, licking, sucking..." he trailed off, licking the outer shell of the shinigami's ear. Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut against his will as the Espada's mouth moved to his again.

It wasn't until the sixth kiss that Ichigo dropped his sword and tangled his hands into that teal hair, and kissed him back. It took another six kisses for Grimmjaw to coax a moan from the others mouth. They pulled apart, breathing hard as Ichigo sensed the reiatsu of shinigami coming towards them. He pushed the espada away, wiping a shaky hand across him mouth. He fixed the man with a glare.

"I'm not gay," he stated and Grimmjaw blinked. His trademark smirk returned as he opened a portal.

"Didn't ask if you were," he stated to the boy, "and I don't care if you are or not, I'll be back strawberry to finish this,"

The portal was slowly closing and Ichigo watched the man leave, his head a total mess.

"Like hell. This was the only time Grimmjaw!" He shouted after the espada, his eyes glinting. Grimmjaw smirked hearing those words. The next time he saw the shinigami he was going to make him eat them. After all it would only take him six kisses to win over his shinigami.


	8. Kisses

The first kiss was angry. More like face crushing than kissing, lips forcefully attacking the others.

The second kiss was a battle for dominance, tongues fighting one another as forcefully as the two had been fighting before.

The third kiss was gentler, slower, before brown eyes met blue in a stare that made shivers run down both of their spines.

The fourth kiss was pressed into the orange haired teen's neck, teasing the skin there with soft, sensual licks.

The fifth kiss was back on the lips, filled with frantic passion, both desperate with need for the other. Hands curled in soft blue hair as clothing was pushed away.

The sixth kiss was a single black 'x' on a white sheet of paper, before the white clad man disappeared, melting into the darkness, leaving the sleeping teen curled contentedly in the bed sheets, the note tucked into his hand.


	9. I love you anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is The Bitch Song by Bowling For Soup

_Is it okay_   
_If I speak to you today_   
_You've been pissed off for a week now_   
_With nothing I could say_   
_Could make you look up_   
_Or crack up_

Grimmjaw sighed at his situation, staring at the white walls of his room in Hueco Mundo. Ever since Grimmjaw had been seen by the teens little sister the boy hadn't been speaking to him. Or sleeping with him. Really it hadn't been Grimmjaw's fault; he hadn't expected anyone else to be in the house, so walking around naked had been fine. Well at least it had been until he walked into the bathroom and saw the girl with black hair cleaning her teeth. It had really been quite comical watching her face as she saw him reflected in the mirror, in all his naked glory. Ichigo on the other hand hadn't seen the funny side, and he wasn't sure if the girl had either.

Ichigo also hadn't found it funny when Grimmjaw pointed out that 'she had to learn about the male body sometime!' In fact he found it so unamusing that he'd punched Grimmjaw in the face and told him to "Get the fuck out of my house before I kill you," Grimmjaw had tried to apologize to the teen after he'd realised just how serious Ichigo was and just how sex deprived he was going to be, but Ichigo wouldn't have anyone. Then Grimmjaw had lost his temper, why couldn't the teen just accept that it had been an accident? Then he'd said something stupid. Something that had made the teen look so pissed off and that made his reiatsu spike angrily. He'd said, "Perhaps I'll just find some other shinigami to fuck if you're going to be such a bitch about this,"

It hadn't gone down well. Since then everything he'd tried had fallen on deaf ears, and the teen had just ignored him. Grimmjaw wasn't even sure what the boy was upset about, whether it was the little sister incident, or the comment about finding someone else. Ichigo had never really said anything about his feelings and Grimmjaw was pretty sure that even though the boy whined and bitched, that he enjoyed the Espada's company. So maybe he had really upset him with that little comment.

  
_Is there anything that I can do_   
_anything to show you..._   
_You're a bitch_   
_But I love you anyway_

He sighed and ran his hand through his blue hair, dishevelling it more. He would never admit it, but at some point, the tiniest bit of him had become attached to the stupid red headed teen, and of course now knowing that he had pissed that teen off not only irritated him but made him feel rather angsty.

"Jesus, at this rate I'm practically turning into him," Grimmjaw growled, sitting up on his bed and reaching down to pick his white jacket off the floor before tugging it on.

He couldn't get any sleep thinking about this, so he was just going to have to go and show Ichigo how he was feeling. Simple.

  
_Oh_   
_You can't sing_   
_But you still put me to sleep_

Grimmjaw knew the teen would have locked his window, so he opened a black portal directly into his room. Ichigo lay on the bed, covers tangled around his legs and hair messy as he slept. His face was relaxed and Grimmjaw watched for any sign that the teen had noticed his arrival. As usual Ichigo sucked at sensing other spiritual beings. Grimmjaw cloaked his reiatsu before that irritating badge of Ichigo's went off and walked over to the bed. He looked down at him before climbing in next to the boy and tugging the covers up over the half naked teen. He sighed, he had become far to used to the teens presence. He let his eyes flutter shut as he made himself comfortable and felt Ichigo's arm snake around his waist. The teen snuggled closer in his sleep and Grimmjaw could feel himself falling asleep, aware he would feel the teen's wrath in the morning.

  
_Baby_   
_You're a bitch_   
_You make me sick_   
_But don't ever go away_

Grimmjaw awoke to find he was being unceremoniously kicked out of Ichigo's bed onto the hardwood floor. He looked up at the angry orange haired teen before standing and rubbing his ass.

"Tch, you could have at least given me some warning," Grimmjaw grumbled as Ichigo lay back down on the bed and pulled his covers up to his chin. "Still not speaking to me, huh?" Grimmjaw drawled, moving to sit onto Ichigo's bed. The teen ignored him. "Why don't you just tell me what the fuck is wrong?" He growled suddenly, turning to rip the covers of the teen.

"Why don't you go and sleep in the same bed as your new shinigami?" Ichigo said his voice toneless and Grimmjaw grinned widely.

"So that's what has been irritating you, huh? Ah Ichi, ya know I was just joking," Grimmjaw told the teen, tugging him into a hug and nibbling on his neck. Ichigo remained unresponsive and stiff in Grimmjaw's arms.

 _So you tell me that there's nothing left to say_  
 _Then you're in my face_  
 _Tellin' me to grow up_  
 _I wish you'd grow up_  
 _Ichigo pushed the man off_.

"That's not it at all," Ichigo denied, blushing slightly, "I just wish you would grow up! For the last two weeks I've had to deal with a traumatized Karin not only thinking her older brother is now gay,"

Grimmjaw rolled his eyes at this, for a kid that took it up the ass; Ichigo sure as hell denied his sexuality.

"But she's now really weird around me, she knows that you aren't human, she knows what a hollow is! So on top of everything else, she's confused as to why there was a NAKED HOLLOW in our house! I mean she saw EVERYTHING Grimm, EVERYTHING! You couldn't have just put some fucking pants on could you?" Ichigo was breathing hard and Grimmjaw just nodded, continuing to nibble on the teen's neck.

"I apologized about that didn't I?" Grimmjaw said against the teen's neck and felt Ichigo take in a deep breath. Obviously the lack of sex had also gotten to his little berry head.

"Well, yeah…" Ichigo yawned, pulling out of Grimmjaw's grasp and lying back down. "But don't think we're going to fuck, I'm tired as fuck after having you fucking purring in my ear all fucking night. I haven't missed that, ya know? Sleeping on your chest is like sleeping on top of a rock,"

  
_I can't wait until you fall asleep_   
_I wonder if you know that..._

_You're a bitch_   
_But I love you anyway_   
_Oh_   
_You can't sing_   
_But you still put me to sleep_   
_Baby_   
_You're a bitch_   
_Hey hey_   
_Hey hey_   
_You make me sick_   
_But don't ever go away_

Grimmjaw raised one eyebrow. Things defiantly felt like normal, Ichigo was back to being an irritating bitch and he was pissed off. He shrugged a little and climbed back into the bed with Ichigo.

"You're a fucking whiny son of a bitch you know that Ichigo?" Grimmjaw growled.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo said sitting up and punching the other on the arm.

"No, no Ichigo, fuck you," He smirked, leaning over to press his lips against Ichigo's, his hand already slipping into the teen's boxers.

_Yeah_   
_You're a bitch_   
_but I love you anyway_   
_So why don't ya_   
_Stay_

Ichigo smiled and tangled his fingers into Grimmjaw's hair.

Neither would admit it to the other, but they had kind of missed each other.


	10. A Seme and A Uke

"It's true! Girls always love a bad boy! They think that they can change them, ya know?" Ikkaku drawled, smiling wickedly. "Come on Ichigo, you must know what I'm talking about!" Ichigo snapped out of his daydreaming to blink at the shinigami's comment.

"What?" He asked, eyes widening a little. Were they implying something about him being a girl? Did they know about him and Grimmjow? Did they know he was the uke? He instantly adjusted his face to his usual scowl.

"That's what I'm talking about, you have that bad boy scowl, and you must have girls all over you desperate to 'tame' you!" Ikkaku laughed, and Ichigo felt the tension leave him. It was obvious they had no clue about his relationship. He shut his eyes and stretched tiredly, feeling pain shoot through him at the wound on his stomach. Sure Grimmjow's mark had been there for a few weeks and was mostly healed, but it seemed the tail on the 'J' was a little deeper than the rest. Thankfully Grimmjow had proved that occasionally he wasn't as much of a jerk as Ichigo thought he was and he'd actually put bandages on the wound before he had left. Ichigo sighed and stood up, ignoring the curious glances being cast his way.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" Asked a tentative voice, Ichigo turned to look at the brown haired girl who had spoken and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine Inoue; I just have to be heading home." He told her, not quite able to meet the open and kind eyes of the girl. She studied his face, concern clearly visible on her own. These days Ichigo had been looking tired, and occasionally she had seen him wincing in pain. She nodded and turned to sit down; missing the look that Ichigo cast her way. He always felt that strange feeling in his stomach when he lied to her.

He began to walk home, his head in the clouds. He couldn't help but feel a little paranoid around his friends. How would they react to him sleeping with the enemy? He sighed, thinking back to what Ikkaku said. Was that why he liked Grimmjow, because he was a bad boy? He knew he would never be able to 'tame' Grimmjow. Maybe that was the attraction, the fact that…

"Oi, Strawberry, are you stupid or what?" Came a harsh voice from behind him and Ichigo jumped, turning to look at the blue haired Arrancar who was leaning against the lamppost he had just walked past.

"What?" He asked, defensively, annoyed that he had been so lost in his thoughts about the Espada that he hadn't even noticed him.

"You just walked straight past me, and your house," Grimmjow drawled, gesturing back at the clinic a few meters away. Ichigo blinked. He hadn't even realised he was so close to home. He shrugged and turned back, ignoring the man. Grimmjow followed him silently smirking at something. Ichigo could feel his mood worsening as he felt the gaze of the man on his ass and he stomped up to his front door. He opened it, doing a quick check for his family before gesturing the man in.

"So we have an empty house, ay Ichi?" Grimmjow asked his usual lecherous smirk widening and his gaze sweeping over the shinigami. He pushed the front door shut with his foot and pulled the teen towards him, capturing his lips in a forceful kiss. Ichigo resisted a little and pushed the man off, earning him a sharp growl.

"I'm not in the mood," he stated, and turned to walk up to his bedroom. As he expected Grimmjow pulled him back, trapping him on the staircase. Ichigo winced as the banister dug into his back and Grimmjow's eyes bore into his own.

"What the hell? You expect me to take that? I come all the way here to fuck you and you push me off with a lame excuse like that!" The taller man growled and Ichigo's own eyes glinted with anger to match those in the teal eyes of the hollow.

"Yeah I fucking do! For god's sake Grimm, I'm fucking sore, tired and pissed off!" The teen growled. Grimmjow frowned as the teen pushed him off again and continued up to his room. Obviously this tactic wouldn't work, Grimmjow thought, he would have to try a different tactic to coax his little shinigami into bed. Ichigo slammed his bedroom door shut in the man's face and Grimmjow felt the urge to punch the shinigami rising. Maybe he should just knock him out and have sex with him while he was unconscious. He hadn't fucked his shinigami since the morning and he was going crazy in the white nothingness of Hueco Mundo, so there was no way he was going to leave without getting something from his orange haired teen.

He pushed open the door and shut it quietly, watching Ichigo lying on his bed, face down. He removed his shirt and moved to the bed, gently running his fingers through the orange hair. He straddled the teen's waist, feeling Ichigo tense a little as his fingers ran down the teen's neck to the collar of his shirt. He traced the boy's spine through the material and felt Ichigo give a little shiver. Grimmjow smiled; of course a gentle touch would have the boy below him begging for more. Ichigo moved to roll over and Grimmjow raised him self up a little so that the teen could.

Ichigo looked up at the man who was grinning at him, his own face hard and angry. Grimmjow had to admit, he wasn't really expecting it, usually by this point the boy would be at least a little flushed, that pretty pink glow lighting up his face.

"Look Grimm, I told you I wasn't in the mood, I still hurt like a bitch from this morning" The teen shouted, his gaze no where near as lusty as Grimmjow thought it should be.

"Look, stop whining already Ichi!" Grimmjow snapped, loosing his temper.

"Stop whining! Have you ever had a dick shoved up your ass Grimmjow? No, then you don't know that it fucking hurts! On top of that it still hurts from where you sliced me up the other day!" Ichigo huffed, prodding the larger man in the chest. Grimmjow snorted.

"Bullshit, you just can't handle a little pain," The larger man growled, grabbing Ichigo's finger. Ichigo winced as the man bent his finger back a little and Grimmjow smirked, his point proved.

"Like hell," Ichigo spat, "I can take the pain much better than you, asshole,"

"No you fucking can't" Grimmjow argued, shifting his position on the teens legs. Ichigo used this chance to flip them over with all his strength. He winced a little at the pain this action caused him but smiled at the look of surprise on Grimmjow's face.

"Prove it," Ichigo dared, holding Grimmjow's face in a fierce gaze. Grimmjow growled, his pride not allowing him to look weak, like he couldn't handle pain but reluctant to give up his dominating position in the relationship.

He reached up and pulled Ichigo's mouth down to his, his fingers tangling into that rich orange hair.

His pride had won out.

Ichigo was nervous, was Grimmjow really letting him be in control? The kiss was fierce with Grimmjow still very much in control, and Ichigo couldn't stop the usual rush that he felt with that kiss, feeling the blush rising to his face again. He didn't really feel the need to prove he could handle pain more than Grimmjow, but his feelings of embarrassment over being the submissive in the relationship had never really faded. He was Kurosaki Ichigo; the same Ichigo who had bound into soul society all guns blazing to save Rukia, to think that any of those shinigami would see him being so girly grated on his nerves. This led to him goading Grimmjow into a situation that Ichigo had to admit he wasn't fully comfortable with.

Ichigo pulled away, looking into Grimmjow's face. The man was smirking below him, clearly able to sense his hesitation.

"So, what you gonna do, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked his voice sultry, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. He looked down at the man below him and leaned down to kiss him again, his fingers ghosting down to lightly touch the front of Grimmjow's pants. Grimmjow's tongue rubbed against his and Ichigo let his eyes flutter closed. He began to tug at the front of Grimmjow's pants before managing to work them off and throw them to the floor. It was his turn to smirk this time.

"Sure you're going to be able to take the pain, Jaegerjaques?"

* * *

Grimmjow sat up in bed and pulled a face at how he felt. To be honest, he couldn't complain that much about Ichigo's performance, hell the kid had learned from him, but this feeling in his ass and the general stickiness he now felt was, in short disgusting. He climbed out of the bed and fixed his face so that he wasn't wincing. Ichigo was right when he said this hurt. This did hurt. But he was the sixth espada and there was no way in hell he couldn't handle a little pain.

 

He stood up and tugged on some underwear he found on the floor. He'd learnt his lesson about wandering around Ichigo's house naked. Grimmjow walked to the door, trying his best not to limp. He glanced back to check that Ichigo was still asleep, before stepping out of his room and limping to the shower. A deep scowl etched onto his features.

That was the last time that Grimmjow was doing that.

Ichigo opened his eyes, feeling something wet splatter his face. He was met with the sight of Grimmjow smirking at him, nothing but a towel hung low on his waist, showing off his chest and hollow hole. His blue hair was damp and swept away from his face and he had a highly predatory glint in his eye. The glint that meant Ichigo was either going to be fucked or have the shit beaten out of him. Sometimes it even meant both.

"You know that mark looks sexy on you," Grimmjow said casually, moving closer to the bed to get a better look at the teen that was sprawled, naked across it. Ichigo glanced down at the scar on his stomach that Grimmjow had, at some point, removed the bandages from and frowned. He didn't think it was sexy, he thought it was a creepy mark of ownership carved by a lunatic. He then proceeded to tell Grimmjow exactly that.

"That's exactly what it is, a mark of ownership," Grimmjow growled, crawling over Ichigo's body, slowly removing the towel from his waist. "You want to remember last night Ichigo, cos now it's my turn,"

Grimmjow's mouth crashed down onto Ichigo's and Ichigo responded instantly, sliding his fingers up Grimmjow's sides and opening his mouth to allow the other man to do devastating things inside it. Grimmjow's tongue rubbed against Ichigo's, teasing it before it retreated along with the lips to place hungry bites and licks at Ichigo's bare chest. Ichigo arched up as the blue haired man lightly bit his nipple before licking at the injured bud. He kissed his way up the teens collar bone, before moving to the join of Ichigo's shoulder and neck, his fingers sliding up the inside of Ichigo's thigh. The teen's eyes had slid closed and he was biting his lip to hold back a moan as Grimmjow brushed the tip of his now erect member very lightly.

Grimmjow smiled at the sight below him, quite enjoying the feeling of pain from last night mixing with pleasure as he rubbed his own erection against Ichigo's. The orange haired teen moaned finally, giving in and letting Grimmjow hear that delectable sound. The espada smirked, sliding his hand to the teen's entrance and lightly rubbing his finger across it before leaning down and capturing Ichigo's mouth again.

Ichigo's hands were locked around Grimmjow's neck and he kissed the elder man back hungrily. He had to admit he had enjoyed being in control, but there was some part of him, a tiny voice in the back of his head, who admitted that he liked Grimmjow dominating him. Maybe Ikkaku had been right, everyone likes a bad boy. Maybe that's why it felt right that it was Grimmjow in control? He didn't know, and he decided that he didn't really care anymore, as long as Grimmjow did that again, and made the mind blowing pleasure come back.

Ichigo braced himself as Grimmjow pumped him roughly and slid one lubricant slicked finger inside him. He gripped the sheets below him and opened his mouth to the probing tongue of his bed mate. Another finger slid into his entrance and he gasped into Grimmjow's mouth. He could feel the man smirking and couldn't help but feel that blush creeping onto his face as he thought about the position they were in. But then Grimmjow's fingers hit that bundle of nerves inside of him and he was crying out and pushing himself onto those intruding fingers to feel the intense waves of pleasure. He didn't even feel the third finger being pushed into him as Grimmjow licked the head of his penis and hit his prostate. He practically came then and opened his eyes to look at the face of the blue haired man who was inflicting this pleasure upon him. Grimmjow's eyes were bright and he removed his fingers slowly, reaching for the lube on the night stand at the same time as whispering in the boy's ear.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself even more than last night," Grimmjow stated and Ichigo looked back at him, a flash of annoyance passing over his face.

"I could say the same for you," The teen countered and Grimmjow smiled, pouring the lubricant on his hand and smearing it onto himself.

"Oh I most defiantly am," He purred into Ichigo's ear as he pulled the teen so that he was sat on his lap facing him. He gripped the teen's hips and pushed up into him slowly. Ichigo was panting into his ear and Grimmjow gripped his back hard as Ichigo's nails dug into him and the teen's tight heat surrounded him. He let a hiss out of his mouth as they started to move, hard and fast. Ichigo was perfectly able to take what ever roughness Grimmjow dealt to him and had no problem keeping up with the hollow's speed. Ichigo dug his nails down as Grimmjow bit down on the boys shoulder onto an only half healed wound from the last time they had sex. The feeling of Grimmjow hitting his prostate was making his head dizzy and he was gasping out the espada's name. Grimmjow pushed him down, still connected and pulled his legs so they were hooked over his large shoulders. He continued to thrust into the teen, his blue eyes narrowed as he took in Ichigo's flushed appearance below him. His shinigami's lips were slightly parted and he kept letting out gasps of pleasure and moaning Grimmjow's name. He could feel Ichigo's body tense a little as he continued his rough pace, and he reached down to stroke the boys weeping member. Ichigo mewed at this and his chocolate brown eyes flew up to look at the man above him.

Grimmjow was a little shocked as the two didn't usually do eye contact during sex, but didn't show it, he just continued to stroke the teen and pound into him. Ichigo was close and Grimmjow felt the teen's body tense again and he increased his pace, feeling himself drawling closer to his own release. Ichigo's passage tightened around him as the boy gasped, arching his back and reaching his climax. Warmth flooded over Grimmjow's hand from Ichigo's release and the increased friction caused him to let out a low growl, pushing himself fully into Ichigo he let himself release.

They both lay there, breathing hard as they recovered from their highs. Grimmjow wiped his hand on the teen's bed covers and pulled out, looking down at the teen. A light red flush danced across his cheeks and his muscular chest was rising and falling slower and slower now. He rolled off him and lay back on the bed covers, feeling Ichigo snuggle into him. Usually during the night the two would separate, neither really being 'cuddly' people, and as they slept kicks and shoves would be exchanged, but right now, Grimmjow would tolerate Ichigo's head on his chest and Ichigo would allow Grimmjow to wrap an arm around his waist.

Grimmjow pressed a kiss into the teen's forehead and Ichigo looked up at him, confusion on his face before he shrugged it off, replacing it with his usual frown. Grimmjow sniggered and tugged on a lock of orange hair as the teen began to drift off.

"Looks like I win huh?" He smirked as Ichigo frowned at him.

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked with a yawn, stretching out against Grimmjow a little before wincing. Grimmjow poked the teens frowning face and repeated himself.

"I won. I could handle the pain so much better than you, shinigami. So from now on you can't fucking use that as an excuse for not fucking," he stated smirking victoriously.

Ichigo's face twisted into a deep scowl and Grimmjow's smirk deepened.

"What-fucking-ever Grimm," The teen muttered, shutting his eyes. He would worry about the consequences of Grimmjow's statement another time.


	11. Manga

Kurosaki Ichigo had never been considered to be one of the great thinkers of Karakura town; in fact many would consider him to be an idiot. It wasn't that he lacked intellectual sense, in fact he was rated quite highly in his school and always got good grades, it was the fact that he often rushed into plans and battles without thinking things through, relying on sheer dumb luck, adrenaline and brute strength to bludgeon his way through….well most things, that gave people this opinion.

Which was why when Ishida and Renji arrived on the scene of the fight between Ichigo and the blue haired Espada they were rather shocked to see him standing back and just swapping insults with the blue haired man, his sword not even unsheathed. Every now and then his hand would drift to his sword, but he didn't draw it. Could it be that Ichigo was actually stopping to think before he just rushed into a fight? Assessing the landscape and considering a way to get the upper hand with the man. Ichigo suddenly rushed at his opponent, not bothering with his sword, simply slapping the man hard across the head with some kind of object. Ishida and Renji sweat dropped, it seemed he was still as impulsive as ever, and they were confused as hell.

Had Ichigo really just hit an Espada, one of the Aizen's arrancar army, across the head with a book?

The shinigami and Quincy moved closer, intrigued to hear the conversation between the two, when the blue haired Espada grabbed the front of Ichigo's robes and pulled him closer, forcing Ichigo onto his tip toes. Renji couldn't shake of a strange feeling that he had seen something like this before…but shook it off as the heads of the two men turned to fix in their direction. The blue haired man's face was an angry smirk, his eyes glinting with excitement and Ichigo's brows knotted downwards in a dark scowl but with his mouth slightly twisted in the tiniest of smiles. His expression changed quickly when he saw the two, to an expression of surprise, then back to his usual frown. Grimmjow tightened his grip on the shinigami's top and then growled something under his breath. Renji ran forward then, Ishida close behind him, both with concern etched on their faces for the safety of their friend.

"Get your hands off him hollow," Renji growled angrily, and put his hand on his zanpaktou. Why wasn't Ichigo himself attacking this guy? Had something happened? Grimmjow snorted and pushed the boy away. Ichigo stumbled back a little, finding his balance as Renji and Ishida stopped next to him.

"Kurosaki," Ishida spoke calmly, his glasses glinting in the sunlight, "who is this guy?"

Ichigo glanced at his friends and the back to Grimmjow, whose face was mocking but also slightly…curious? Ichigo blinked and took a step back.

Was Grimmjow doing his thinking face?! Ichigo had only ever seen that face once before when Grimmjow was trying to figure out what he enjoyed more sex or fighting. (The end result had been that he'd kicked Ichigo off his chair, broken the chair and then proceeded to have sex with the teen) His eyes widened a little as Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at Ishida; he had clearly come to some form of conclusion.

"You're a human right? So people can see you. So right now, people can see you, dressed like that," he snorted a little eyeing Ishida's Quincy outfit, "but more importantly they can't see us, so all they can see is a freak talking to himself." The two shinigami glanced at Ishida, as the black haired teen looked a little confused. Ichigo could tell that this obviously wasn't the first time Grimmjow had been thinking about this and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell?" Ishida spluttered out finally, not really sure there was much of a response he could give. Ichigo and Renji were trying not to snigger as they thought about this fact, but the smug look on Grimmjow's face actually made it even funnier. Renji was the first to remember that the man in front of them was an enemy and drew his zanpaktou, watching the man carefully. Ichigo's hand strayed to the hilt of Zangetsu, though he knew it was unlikely that he would be forced to use it. From his earlier conversation he knew that the Sixth Espada wasn't in the mood for fighting, he was in a rather different sort of mood. In all honesty, he was horny. Ichigo's eyes strayed to the cause of the whole problem (well no, his eyes didn't actually stray to the real cause, he didn't think it would be sensible to stare at the man's crotch when his two clueless friends were right next to him, but they strayed to a large part of it). That book, the one that lay abandoned on the floor at Grimmjow's feet was undoubtedly a huge reason why Ichigo was irritated at the sixth espada. In fact it was the reason that had begun to fight.

Why? Because Ichigo was not only confused but highly irritated to have a yaoi manga thrown at his head first thing in the morning - after an entire night of rough sex, with the Espada's comment off – "Look, Ichi, the character in this book is in as much denial as you," The two had then had an argument, which had turned a little physical, which had led to them vacating the teens home to the nearby park to fight where they had thought they wouldn't be disturbed. Except Ichigo hadn't really taken into account his friends sensitive reiatsu sensing abilities, he'd just been really pissed off.

"Tch, whatever." Grimmjow growled suddenly, bending down to pick up the book at his feet, "I don't wanna fight him," he pointed at Ichigo, "when he's being distracted by you two weak fucks," His blue gaze lingered on the orange haired shinigami whose own brown eyes were watching him carefully, "Guess we'll finish this later, berry," The teens nickname rolled of his tongue as the portal closed and Ichigo let out a low growl, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Grimmjow had only used that name in some of their more intimate moments. His friends turned their gaze from the sky to him,

"What the hell? Why didn't you rip him apart Ichigo?" Renji asked fiercely and Ichigo glanced at the man. His hollow was cackling the same thing in his head, accept unlike Renji, it knew the answer and was taking delight in taunting him with it.

"I just didn't Renji, he took me by surprise," The teen lied, turning away from the inquisitive stares from his friends. He began to walk away when he felt a tug on his wrist. Ishida stood behind him, his eyes unreadable as he looked at Ichigo. The orange haired shinigami smiled a little and turned away, flash stepping quickly back to his house where his body lay motionless on the bed.

"Ichigo," Ishida whispered, glancing in the direction of Renji, whose gaze was also focused on the leaving teens back. They turned and walked their separate ways, neither noticing that a portal had opened up a few feet from them, and that a pair of jealous blue eyes was watching both of them carefully.

* * *

Grimmjow sat down on Ichigo's bed, watching the teen stretch casually after climbing back into his body. Grimmjow licked his lips as the teen's shirt raised a little, revealing a thin section of tanned, muscular stomach that disappeared into the waist band of black boxers. His blue skinny jeans hung low on his hips and Ichigo frowned, running his hand through his messy orange hair as he placed things in his bag for school the next day. He had no idea how appealing he looked to Grimmjow.

Suddenly he couldn't see Ichigo anymore, just a book flying at his face and after a sharp pain in his forehead he realised that Ichigo had, for the second time that day, hit him with his 'gift' for the teen. He growled and stood up, towering over Ichigo, who stared angrily back at him.

"Why the hell did you bring that thing back? Where did you even get it from anyway?" The boy asked his face twisted in disgust at the item that now lay on his bed. Grimmjow pushed the teen back, so the he was pressed against the closet and wrapped his hand around the teen's throat.

"You forget how fucking vulnerable you are in this body, Ichi," He warned, squeezing a little more before letting the teen go. Even though he was breathing hard Ichigo was still glaring at him with those defiant eyes. Grimmjow snorted and sat down on the bed, flicking through the yaoi manga. "Anyway, it took a fucking lot to get this for you, I had to go and ask that fucking bastard Aizen for it," The blue haired man muttered, dropping the book onto the bed and lying back.

Ichigo's anger was forgotten in a second, his eyes wide.

"What?" He spluttered, and Grimmjow fixed him with an icy look before closing his eyes.

"I told ya' I asked Aizen for it, he has quite a manga collection ya know. Where the hell did ya think he gets all his ideas from? We've all fucking seen him, reading them and then scribbling away,"

Ichigo stared wide eyed. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, that Aizen – the man who was planning to kill the king of Soul Society and take over got his ideas from manga, the fact that the man had yaoi manga or the fact that Grimmjow had gone and asked him for yaoi manga just to give to Ichigo.

"What did you say to him when you asked for it?" Ichigo asked suddenly, walking towards the man on the bed. Grimmjow opened his eyes as he felt Ichigo sit down and he frowned.

"Well, the first time I asked him for it, I told him it was 'cause I was just interested and I'd seen him reading it, and I was, but I suppose I figured you wouldn't know what to do when it came to sex, and I'd already seen how eager you were, so I got it off him. After that he just kept giving me them, reckon he thought I wanted one of the other Espada. This one I just read, and the kid reminded me of you, so I brought it here for you. If I'd known you were gonna be such a fucking whiny bitch about it, I wouldn't have," Grimmjow growled out, not looking at Ichigo. The shinigami was sure that if Grimmjow was anybody else he would be pouting right now. The silence seemed to drag on between them as it was Ichigo's turn to wear his thinking face. Grimmjow watched him and smirked a little as the teen's eyes widened a little. Had Ichigo finally figured out that Grimmjow had done something nice and reward him for it? (Grimmjow was hoping with sex that involved handcuffs, but he would accept any form of release the teen offered him.)

"Wait, that made it sound a lot like…" Ichigo said slowly as it all started to click into place. "Where you a virgin before you had sex with me Grimmjow?" Ichigo stared at the Espada who blinked at him stupidly.

"Well, not really. I mean I had sex when I was alive, but come on I hate everyone in that fucking place's guts, who did you think I would have had sex with in Hueco fucking Mundo?" Grimmjow asked. Had Ichigo really not realized that before? Grimmjow didn't give the kid much credit when it came to his intelligence but he didn't think he was that stupid.

Silence fell between the two of them while Ichigo sat with mouth slightly wide. This had been way too much information for him to absorb in such a short space of time and his head was all over the place.

"Look Ichigo, get the fuck over it! Anyway, I brought you a fucking present and you haven't even given me anything in thanks!" The Sixth Espada growled suddenly, his face twisting into an unpleasant expression.

Ichigo turned his gaze to the blue haired man and gave a little smile; of course Grimmjow had thought of him enough to bring him a present. He moved so he was closer to the arrancar than before and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Grimmjow smiled feeling pleased with himself as he pushed the teen down and began to tug his shirt off.

* * *

Ichigo lay on the bed panting as Grimmjow purred, kissing one of the darkening bruises on the teen's neck and wrapped his arms around him. Ichigo couldn't help but think that there was no way Grimmjow could have learnt how to do that from some stupid manga. No way in hell.


	12. Valentines Day

Grimmjow had no clue what was going on in the human world. Everywhere he looked there were couples. There were couples holding hands, couples whispering sweet nothings to each other, girls blushing as the handed boxes of candy to shocked looking boys. It made Grimmjow feel sick.

As usual he had arrived in the human world to find a certain orange haired teen to occupy his time with, but something felt different today. He would have to ask Ichigo what was with all the hearts and crap in the shops. Speaking of Ichigo, the teen was late and Grimmjow was starting to feel a little annoyed. He had already seen a load of pathetic humans wandering around in that grey uniform Ichigo wore (though not one of them looked nearly as sexy as his strawberry in it) and that would usually signal the teen's arrival in his bedroom and the window opening to let Grimmjow in. He stood up from his position on the teen's roof and flash stepped away, following the reiatsu that the boy leaked out wherever he went.

Grimmjow stopped suddenly on the roof of the high school, his eyes narrowing. There was Ichigo at the gates, talking to that big breasted bimbo and smiling softly. Grimmjow hated that the teen smiled at her like that. He didn't like Ichigo smiling at anyone except him. He gave a little growl as the girl gave a wave and ran off, leaving Ichigo frowning after her. Grimmjow jumped from the roof and rolled his eyes at the fact the teen hadn't even sensed his only slightly hidden reiatsu from this close proximity. Ichigo really did suck. Grimmjow smirked at this thought; he had first hand experience of just how much the boy  _sucked._

Just as he was drawing near to Ichigo another girl approached the teen. Ichigo's gaze lowered to her and she blushed before smiling sweetly up at the boy. Grimmjow wanted to be sick, and to pound her face in. What was with all these girls fluttering their eyelashes at Ichigo? He watched from the shade of a tree as the girl pulled a heart shaped bow from her bag and handed it to Ichigo. The substitute nearly fell over at that point, his eyes wide and fixed on the heart shaped box that was being thrust into his hands. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Was this heart some kind of signal? Whatever it was Ichigo didn't look all that pleased at accepting it. In fact he had on the face that he usually wore when Grimmjow appeared when he was in front of his shinigami friends – uncomfortable, irritated and shocked. The girl was talking very quickly and not really looking at Ichigo, who was now staring open mouthed at the girl. Her soft brown hair ruffled in the wind and when she finally looked up at Ichigo, he looked down. Grimmjow had to resist the severe urge to go over there and snatch the teen away from that stupid looking bitch, but he was curious as well, so he concealed his reiatsu even more and moved a little bit closer.

Ichigo was frowning now and he rubbed the back of his head, speaking quietly. He tried to hand the girl the box back but she shook her head, pushing the box back into his chest before running away. Ichigo stared after his, his face troubled and frowning.

"What the hell Ichi?" Grimmjow growled suddenly and the teen spun around, loosing his grip on the box in his hand. The box tumbled down and the contents spilled out around both of their feet. "What the fuck?" Grimmjow asked, kicking one of the chocolates that had landed on the ground near him. Ichigo sighed, bending down and scooping them back into the box. While receiving anything on Valentines Day made him uncomfortable, he stilled liked eating the chocolate.

"Not here okay Grimm, people can't fucking see you, and I'd rather not have my entire school think I'm a nutter," Ichigo muttered under his breath, dropping the now ruined box of candy into the bin at the gates. Two girls watched him do this with wide eyes before giggling to one another.

"I heard Kagome confessed to him and he rejected her," One whispered and the other shot a glance at Ichigo. Ichigo scowled at the two before stalking off with Grimmjow trailing behind him.

"What did she confess?" Grimmjow asked the angry teen, the curiosity still there. Why was everyone in the human world acting so weird? It wasn't unusual for girls to look at Ichigo, men as well, but usually the teen was pretty oblivious and his fierce scowl usually stopped people approaching him. But today there were girls giving him boxes and sniffing around him. He huffed at the teen's lack of reply and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was steadily growing angrier with every passing minute and by the time they were in Ichigo's room he was fuming.

"What did she fucking confess?" He growled, pinning Ichigo against the door the minute he shut it.

"What the hell do you mean Grimm? What did she confess?" Ichigo pushed at the Espada's shoulders but he didn't budge and simply growled menacingly, "She confessed she liked me dumb ass!" Ichigo shouted and Grimmjow's eyes widened. That fucking bitch! He would kill her for even thinking about laying a finger on his strawberry. He pulled away and pushed Ichigo out of the way, determined to hunt the girl down and make her wish she had never been born, but Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"Get the fuck off Ichi, I'm going to show that bitch who you belong to. You might want to fucking remember that as well!" Grimmjow warned the teen, his eyes glinting menacingly.

"Calm the fuck down Grimmjow, I rejected her!" He shouted.

"She gave you something didn't she? What the fuck was it?" Grimmjow had him pinned against the wall this time, his hand around Ichigo's throat. Ichigo's fingers dug into his wrist as he struggled for air. God Grimmjow loved him like this, his eyes blazing and his mouth panting.

"It….was….chocolate, you….fucking….nut job," Ichigo panted, "It's what you….do on Valentines Day," Grimmjow loosened his hold a little looking a little calmer now.

"Is that meant to mean something to me?" Grimmjow asked, his face now twisted in a sadistic smirk.

"Its where girls give chocolate to the boy's they like and couples go out and shit, it's not a fucking big deal Grimmjow." Ichigo told him and the man took a step back, looking away from the teen. Grimmjow looked like he was thinking and Ichigo continued to glare at him.

"So on this Valentines Day shit, a girl will come up to you and admit she likes you?" Grimmjow asked, ignoring the teen's hostile look, "What about if you like her?"

Ichigo grumbled a little, folding his arms and continuing to glare at the man.

"Then you can fucking say it back,"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and rolled his eyes at the teen's angry expression.

"So, we gonna fuck?"

* * *

Grimmjow sat grumpily on Ichigo's roof nursing a sore face and a bruised ego. Ichigo hadn't punched him that hard, he had still been in his human body, but it was the principle of the thing! He hadn't done anything wrong! So he had gotten a little irritated at the whole 'girls confessing' thing, that wasn't his fault at all. It was natural he get possessive over Ichigo, the strawberry was his. His prey, his lover, his property. It was as simple as that, and the idea of anyone else liking his shinigami made a bloodlust that he hadn't felt since his and Ichigo's first fight claw at him.

 

There was no way in hell he would apologize to Ichigo when he hadn't done anything wrong, so how was he going to lure the teen into bed? He hadn't fucked the teen in three days; admittedly there had been some groping and kissing but nothing serious. Grimmjow growled and decided that if Ichigo wasn't going to give it up he would just have to take it.

He jumped down and rapped at the teen's window. Ichigo glanced up from his desk, and stared at him for a few moments, clearly deciding to let him in or not. He sighed then and stood up, sliding the window open to the Arrancar who clambered in, grinning happily.

"Look Ichi…" Grimmjow began but Ichigo cut him off.

"Just fucking save it Grimmjow," The teen growled, turning away from him. Grimmjow grabbed the teens arm and pulled him onto the bed with him into a strange sort of hug.

"Today's a day when people confess right? Well I fucking like you, red, and you look fucking sexy right now," Grimmjow whispered in his ear and Ichigo sighed, letting his head fall onto the Espada's shoulder as the blue haired hollow laughed. Ichigo could feel it vibrating through him and he sniffed.

"Whatever," He said nonchalantly and Grimmjow gripped his chin forcefully.

"I thought if you like the other person, you confess back," Grimmjow said, his blue eyes meeting Ichigo's brown ones and a slight blush grew on the teen's face. He didn't reply however, just leant up and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's in a soft kiss.

It didn't stay soft for long as soon they were locked in a heated embrace, Ichigo's hands tangled in Grimmjow's blue hair and Grimmjow's fingers sliding under Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo moaned into the kiss when Grimmjow's tongue rubbed his own, sending heat coursing through his body. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt Grimmjow undoing his shirt pulling it off to reveal the tanned skin underneath. The Espada pushed him down then, slowly pressing his lips into the teen's neck and tracing a path with his tongue down to Ichigo's collar bone. Ichigo tugged him back up by his hair then, so that there faces were level.

"I guess…I guess I like you too, you stupid bastard," Ichigo muttered, and Grimmjow smirked. He reached into his pocket and brought a piece of slightly melted chocolate to Ichigo's lips.

"Happy Pansy Ass Valentines Day," Grimmjow purred his voice as smooth as the chocolate Ichigo was now happily munching on. The shinigami smiled a little and pressed a light kiss onto Grimmjow's cheek.

The Espada's hand slid down the teen's muscular chest to the front of his pants and slid inside his fingers softly teasing the tip of the teen's penis. Ichigo moaned and arched a little at the gentle touch. Grimmjow removed his hand and tugged his own clothes off, before slowly unbuttoning the teen's trousers. He paused and moved so his face was level with Ichigo's crotch, tugging the zip down slowly with his teeth. Ichigo moaned, his eyes never leaving the Espada, who was smirking wickedly now. He slid Ichigo's trousers and underwear down slowly, before discarding them along with his own clothes. Ichigo let out a gasp as Grimmjow licked up his inner thigh, before taking his erection into his mouth. His hips bucked up as the arrancars tongue stroked him and the warm heat engulfed him. Grimmjow smiled, sucking hard as the other slid one hand through his hair, lightly tugging on the blue strands, while his other hand was gripping the sheets.

Ichigo was panting, desperately trying to get oxygen into his lungs as his body swam with pleasure. His mind was blank and all he could think about was the feeling of Grimmjow's mouth. He looked down at Grimmjow and groaned again as the hollow increased his pace, pushing over the edge. He came with a yell, his body tensing as Grimmjow lapped up every drop of his release. Grimmjow's actions were no longer as gentle and teasing as he grabbed the lube from under the mattress. Seeing the teen flushed and panting had made Grimmjow's animal instincts kick in, and all he wanted now was to fuck his strawberry until the boy could walk. He stuck one lube smeared finger inside the boy's entrance, feeling him tense a little. He barely waited before thrusting the other two in, causing Ichigo to gasp. The shinigami moaned as Grimmjow began to move his fingers then, pushing back on the intruding digits. His knees were bent up at his shoulders and Grimmjow let out a deep growl at the arousing sight before him.

He quickly entered the teen, slamming himself deep into the tight heat. He felt Ichigo tense and held himself there, the urge to slam into the teen again so close. Ichigo pushed back on him then and Grimmjow couldn't hold himself back. He pulled out and slammed back into the other, hitting Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo cried out his name at this and Grimmjow began to pound into the other, hitting that same pleasure spot over and over. He could hear Ichigo gasping his name and he growled. He loved it when the teen moaned like that for him. He reached down and pumped Ichigo's weeping member, hearing the teen moan. Grimmjow looked at the wanton expression on the boy's flushed face and let out a deep groan. He buried himself inside Ichigo again, feeling his strawberry tense as he spilled his seed over Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow thrust in again and again, feeling himself close. He thrust in one last time and felt himself release, his body overcome with pleasure. He pulled out and rolled off Ichigo who was gasping and panting, still coming down from his sex high. Grimmjow smirked and cuddled into the teen, feeling a purr erupt from his throat.

"Where did you get that chocolate from?" Ichigo asked suddenly, turning sleepy brown eyes to Grimmjow, who smiled and ran a hand through the teens orange locks.

"I picked it up when you dropped them at your school," He told the teen matter of factly. He felt Ichigo freeze in his arms and the next thing he knew he was sat on the cold wooden floor of Ichigo's room.

"Jesus fucking Christ, even when you're trying to be romantic you're a fucking tool," Ichigo growled turning away from him. Grimmjow huffed angrily, reaching for his zanpaktou. Ichigo was going to regret that.

"That's it Ichigo, got out of your fucking body…" Grimmjow trailed off, looking at the now sleeping teen on the bed. His face was relaxed and his mouth slightly parted with no trace of the usual scowl. Grimmjow climbed onto the bed, anger simmering. He guessed he could wait until the teen woke up to fight him.


	13. Knight in Shining Armour

"You're late," Grimmjow growled at the teen as he walked into his bedroom. Ichigo shrugged and Grimmjow clambered off the bed, stalking towards the teen. He backed Ichigo up against his bedroom door and stroked his thumb across the teen's bottom lip.

"I don't like being kept waiting Ichigo," Grimmjow purred leaning forward to whisper into the teen's ear and feeling the sexy shinigami shudder slightly against him. "So where were you?"

"I was walking Inoue home," Ichigo stuttered out, his knees going weak as Grimmjow's fingers ghosted under his shirt and caressed the skin of his stomach teasingly. Grimmjow fought back the feeling of jealousy that rose up at Ichigo's words and settled for raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you do that when you knew that I was waiting?" He growled, digging the nails of his other hand into the teen's hip and Ichigo gasped.

"To make sure nothing happened to her, she might have been attacked by a hollow, or Aizen or something," Ichigo snapped back, gritting his teeth against a moan as Grimmjow bit down on his earlobe.

"Well, aren't you a knight in shining armour? You're always running around saving everyone, don't you ever want someone to save you?" Grimmjow whispered, pressing his hips against Ichigo. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut and Ichigo's breath came out quickly, fanning across Grimmjow's face.

"I don't need anyone to save me," Ichigo told him, his arms rising to twine around Grimmjow's neck so he could drag the hollow's mouth down to his in a bruising kiss. Grimmjow left it there, sensing the warning tone in the teen's voice that meant he shouldn't continue this topic of conversation. Not that the wanted to while Ichigo was innocently tugging at his jacket and kissing him so forcefully.

Grimmjow rubbed his tongue against Ichigo's; grinding his hips against the teens causing a moan to escape Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow began to artfully direct Ichigo's body to his bed, pushing him down and straddling his hips. He loved it when he could control his shinigami like this, it set his nerves on fire and made the beast inside of him growl in pleasure.

He tugged Ichigo's shirt off then quickly removed his own, lying down so their bodies were flush against one another, heated flesh rubbing over heated flesh. Their lips collided again and Ichigo clawed hungrily at the man's back, desperate to have him even closer. Grimmjow's mouth slid from the teens, placing soft kisses along his jaw and down to Ichigo's neck. He bit down hard, relishing in the hiss this drew from the orange haired boy. He sucked on the patch of skin, lavishing it with attention before moving down slowly to place hard bites down Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo's breath was coming out hard and fast, and his back arched as Grimmjow's mouth latched on to his nipple, rolling the bud between his teeth. One of the espada's hands was working on the zip of the grey school trousers that were separating him from his prize while the other was massaging the teen's ass.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned out, feeling his trousers and boxers being pushed down his legs. The cold air in the room caressed his aching arousal, but soon this feeling was gone as Grimmjow's warmth breath brushed against him. A tongue gently slid up his length and Ichigo's hands moved to tangle up in blue strands, lightly tugging at them. Grimmjow's mouth slid slowly over him, taking him in inch by inch. Ichigo tugged at the others hair again and Grimmjow gave a little growl of pleasure that vibrated along the teen's length. Ichigo's hips bucked and he moaned as Grimmjow forcefully pinned his hips down.

Grimmjow couldn't hold himself back anymore as he glanced up at Ichigo's flushed face. His lips were parted as he cried out and his eyes clenched tightly shut. Grimmjow tugged his trousers off in one smooth motion and pushed his shinigami's legs up so that they were draped over his shoulders. Ichigo's hand tangled into the sheets as he felt Grimmjow at his entrance and he gripped so hard his knuckles were white. Grimmjow slammed into him then, causing the teen to cry out in pain and pleasure as they mixed together deliciously, making him see stars behind his closed eyes.

Grimmjow grunted at the beautifully tight heat surrounding him and pulled out roughly before thrusting back into Ichigo, who gave a desperate gasp of pleasure. Grimmjow smirked, pleased he had found that spot which would drive Ichigo wild. He thrust into the teen again, feeling Ichigo rise to meet him.

"Grimm, fuck," Ichigo growled out as the man found the spot that made him come undone again. He was thrusting directly into Ichigo's prostate and all he could do was moan under the hollow. Their pace was fast and ruthless, the earlier friction still there, but lessened by the blood that now lubricated Ichigo. It was painful, but mixed together with the rough hand that was now pumping him in time to their frenzied thrusts Ichigo couldn't even think coherently.

"Fuck Ichi," Grimmjow gasped out as the teen's muscles clamped down around him. He felt the teen stiffen as he released over Grimmjow's hand, his voice coming out in a hoarse moan. Grimmjow continued to thrust desperately into the boy before he reached his own climax. He slammed his lips into the teens as he buried himself deep inside him, panting hard at the force of his own release. Neither moved for a moment, and Grimmjow moved his lips against Ichigo's in a sweet kiss. He pulled out then, rolling off the teen and watching as Ichigo winced. Blood was staining the sheets and the inside of Ichigo's thighs and Grimmjow could feel the familiar blood lust rise inside of him at the sweet metallic smell. But all his energy was completely drained, so he settled for flopping back onto the bed and throwing an arm around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo could feel the pain in his ass clearly now that the pleasure had faded and he winced, frowning in irritation at the fact that Grimmjow hadn't even bothered to prepare him. It didn't really surprise him of course; Grimmjow wasn't really the sensitive type. He sat up and instantly regretted it as the pain increased. He rummaged in his bed side table and pulled some pain killers out. He swallowed them without water and lay back down, turning to meet Grimmjow's curious stare.

"Pain killers," Ichigo explained, yawning sleepily and settling down, Grimmjow's arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Ichigo wasn't really a cuddly sleeper, but Grimmjow most defiantly was so Ichigo tolerated the other mans strange habit.

"I know that jerk, I was wondering why you were taking them," Grimmjow snorted watching Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes slip closed.

"Because that fucking hurt, and I'm now in pain," He growled, his voice taking on a hint of irritation at Grimmjow. The hollow shrugged and slid his hand up the teen's chest to push back a tangle of orange hair that had fallen over the boy's handsome face. If Ichigo thought anything of the intimate gesture he didn't comment and Grimmjow returned his hand, letting it rest lightly on Ichigo's hip.

"Please, you get your ass beaten every time we fight, and your telling me that doesn't hurt as much as me fucking your ass raw?" He smirked. He waited for an angry response from Ichigo, but realised the teen was already asleep. "Tch," he muttered, his blue eyes flicking over the numerous scars that littered the teen's chest, an unreadable expression in them.

When Ichigo woke up, he was alone. He sat up, wincing in pain and looked around for the noise that had awoken him. He spotted Grimmjow pulling his jacket back on, and the sixth espada turned to look at him. Neither made any movement and Grimmjow summoned the black portal that would take him back to the world he belonged in. He stepped through, not casting a look back at the teen's expression, knowing that, for once, it would be just as unreadable as his.

Ichigo dragged himself up, sighing as he tugged his boxers on. He would have to wash his sheets, he thought to himself, examining the mess they were in. He stumbled into the bathroom, pleased that for once he was up long before his father and turned on the water, letting it was away all traces of the night before. With a slight smile he noticed the usual marks on his chest and remembered the way Grimmjow would purr when he saw how dark they were. He knew the hollow loved to leave marks of ownership on him and as much as he would claim it irritated him, a tiny part of him liked it.

He climbed out of the shower, feeling better already, though his body still ached. He walked into his bedroom, running a hand through his hair and tugged on some clean clothes. He picked up his uniform and threw it over his desk chair before picking up his sheets. He listened carefully as he walked downstairs for noises from the kitchen and, hearing none, snuck in and shoved the things into the washing machine.

The light flicked on and Ichigo looked up guiltily to see his father stood in the doorway.

"You know, Ichigo, if you're trying so hard to keep whatever you're doing a secret that you are getting up at three in the morning to wash your sheets, you might want to keep it down a little bit," Isshin told him, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water before glancing at his son, whose face was a rather amusing shade of red. "Oh and put those in on a low heat setting," He recommended before turning a heading back to his bedroom.

Ichigo stared open mouthed after his father, his face burning and his eyes wide until a familiar screeching noise snapped him out of his trance. He jumped up, wincing at the pain this sudden movement caused and pushed the start button on the washing machine before racing upstairs.

He slammed the badge into his chest in one swift movement and tugged open his window, dumping his body unceremoniously onto the bed. He leapt down and heard an earthshaking screech split the air. He raced in the direction of the noise, wincing in pain. He gripped the handle of Zangetsu angrily as he landed silently behind the hollow that was rampaging through the town. God damn Grimmjow! He cursed silently as the hollow spun around and gave a gleeful giggle at the sight of him. Zangetsu's covering flowed back from the huge blade and Ichigo smiled.

"You ready for this hollow?" He asked, his eyes glittering, "I'm a little bit pissed off right now, so I hope you don't mind me kicking the shit out of you to vent,"

Ichigo leapt up, ignoring the pain that was singing through him and brought his blade down, easily slicing the hollows head off. The creature dissolved before him and Ichigo sighed at how quickly it was over. A roar from behind him startled him and Ichigo spun around to see another hollow lunging at him. He brought his blade up just in time to block the hollows fist from colliding with him and his eyes widened as the hollows tail slammed into his side. He was flown into a wall and his back hit it forcefully He cursed the blue haired espada once again and decided that the next time he saw him he was going to kick his ass for putting him in so much pain.

The hollow was trundling towards him and Ichigo dived forward ready to meet the creature head on when it dissolved before his eyes. He blinked stupidly watching as Grimmjow became visible as he smirked from behind the weaker hollow.

"Yo, berry," He laughed, enjoying the stupefied look on Ichigo's face.

"What the hell?" Ichigo growled out, pointing his blade at the pleased looking arrancar.

"Hey, I just fucking saved you!" Grimmjow growled stepping forward, almost pouting at the pissed off scowl on the teenagers face.

"How chivalrous of you," Ichigo smirked out, taking a step forward so he and Grimmjow were barely millimetres from each other.

"Tch, chivalry is for pussies like you, I just knew you were hurting from last night and knew you'd be whiny as shit next time I came over 'cos of it," Grimmjow sniffed, glancing from Ichigo's wide eyed stare.

Grimmjow suddenly felt his mouth being dragged down to Ichigo's and he smiled a little. No matter what Ichigo had said, he knew that deep down the kid fucking loved it when he pulled romantic crap like this.


	14. Too Lost In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Too Lost In You by Sugarbabes

_You look into my eyes_   
_I go out of my mind_   
_I can't see anything_   
_Cos this love's got me blind_

Ichigo found himself looking into those blue eyes. He'd seen them glint with lust, malice even humour but right now he couldn't even read the emotion in them. He didn't know if he cared as Grimmjow's lips claimed his in a bruising kiss, crushing his body against Ichigo's. The fight was forgotten, as it always was, in favour of another battle. Ichigo's eyes slid closed so that he didn't have to think about what he was doing, just feel. His resolve to finally defeat Grimmjow was lost in this one moment of complete and utter passion and he couldn't help but realise just how much he'd missed this. The fierce touches and Grimmjow's solid muscular chest under his hands was like being made complete again. He traced his fingers around the edge of the man's hollow hole and felt Grimmjow shiver against him.

  
_I can't help myself_   
_I can't break the spell_   
_I can't even try_

He could feel the spiking reiatsu of his friends as they fought their enemies and Ichigo felt that all too familiar sense of guilt that he was allowing this to happen. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't tear his hands away. Grimmjow was intoxicating him just like he always had, like he always managed to.

_I'm in over my head_   
_You got under skin_   
_I got no strength at all_   
_In the state that I'm in_

Grimmjow tugged at his arms, pinning them above his head and Ichigo didn't even have the strength to pull them back down as Grimmjow moved over him, pushing his shirt from his shoulders and trailing kisses down his chest.

_And my knees are weak_   
_And my mouth can't speak_   
_Fell too far this time_

Ichigo groaned sinking back into the bed as Grimmjow's expert hands slid over him. His brain was running in circles and he opened his eyes again to look at Grimmjow as the man glanced up smirking. Ichigo felt his heart stagger a little at that look, but shook it off, forgetting it a second later as Grimmjow slid his arousal over Ichigo's. He opened his mouth to try and form words, but a series of incoherent moans was all that he could manage. A month was way too long to go without this. This sweet, searing pleasure that made him loose all sense of anything.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you_

Ichigo's whole body shook as he reached his peak, Grimmjow buried inside of him. He was panting and moaning, desperate to have the hollow deeper inside of him. He wanted to twine himself around Grimmjow and never let go, and then there was that heat washing his body as stars exploded behind his eyes while Grimmjow grunted and growled, biting and scratching his sensitive body as the Arrancar found his release inside of him.

  
_Lost in everything about you_   
_So deep, I can't sleep_   
_I can't think_   
_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

Ichigo sighed, sitting up in his empty bed and feeling that familiar ache of loneliness at waking up alone again. He knew he was being stupid and every single fibre of his being hated him for being so stupid. He shouldn't feel lonely; he had his friends, the shinigami and his family. So many people relying on him. But he couldn't help it; there was that niggling voice in his head. 'If they knew,' it whispered, 'what would they do? What would they say? If they saw what a monster you really are…would they still be there?'

Then there was Grimmjow, who was like him in a way. Who blew his mind and turned him inside out with rage. It was dangerous, this obsession between them. Ichigo knew better than to describe it as love. On Grimmjow's side anyway, it was a forbidden thrill, a way of defying a master he hated and release.

  
_I'm too lost in you_   
_(Too lost in you)_

Which made Ichigo ask himself, what exactly this was to him?

_ooh_   
_Well you whispered to me_   
_And I shiver inside_   
_You undo me and move me_   
_In ways undefined_

Ichigo felt himself shiver at Grimmjow's words which were soft and sensual in his ear, purring and gentle as he promised to do unmentionable things inside the teen. Ichigo could feel himself giving in, because he had to. He brought his lips up to the blue haired hollows and pressed them gently, feeling that god awful bone mask scrape his cheek.

  
_And you're all I see_   
_And you're all I need_   
_Help me baby (help me baby)_   
_Help me baby (help me now)_

He cracked his eye's open and observed the man as Grimmjow gripped his chin hard.

"Fucking say it," Grimmjow growled and Ichigo scowled deeply.

"Fuck you," Ichigo spat, his voice feeling more confident than he was and then Grimmjow was pressing his body against his again and Ichigo couldn't even remember what the man had asked him to say.

_Cos I'm slipping away_   
_Like the sand to the tide_   
_Falling into your arms_   
_Falling into your eyes_   
_If you get too near_   
_I might disappear_   
_I might lose my mind_

Ichigo stared out of his bedroom window, aware the arrancar was gone again and there was that guilt gnawing at his stomach. He froze, hearing that ripping sound and he spun around, his wide brown eyes meeting those insolent blue ones.

"Tch, I forgot this," Grimmjow shrugged, picking up his Espada shirt from the floor. "Those shinigami's even show up?" He asked, frowning curiously at Ichigo whose attention was back to the window. Ichigo shook his head and Grimmjow growled.

"So you told me to fuck off, without even letting me near you for no reason?" Grimmjow scowled, stalking towards the bed. He leant in, biting softly on Ichigo's neck, before tugging the teen around so he could press a fierce kiss against his lips.

"You better let me fuck you extra hard next time then," Grimmjow hissed into the teens ear before turning to leave and Ichigo smirked after the man, knowing that he probably would.

_I'm going in crazy in love for you baby_   
_(I can't eat and I can't sleep)_   
_I'm going down like a stone in the sea_   
_Yeah, no one can rescue me_   
_(No one can rescue me)_

Ichigo fell back onto the bed, panting. He had given in once again. Grimmjow was right, he had fucked him extra hard and Ichigo winced a little as he sat up to watch the man put his clothes on.

"Hey Grimm," He spoke quietly, watching as Grimmjow paused in pulling his white trousers on. "Why don't you….stay?" Ichigo muttered quietly, his eyes moving away from the sexta espada. He froze his heart pounding. Ichigo was no coward, he could face this man in a thousand battles, but those words…to say them had sacred him to death.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_   
_Caught in you_   
_Lost in everything about you_   
_So deep, I can't sleep_   
_I can't think_   
_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_   
_I'm too lost in you_

"You want me to stay?" Grimmjow asked, for once his face emotionless as he stared at the blushing orange haired teen. Ichigo nodded his gaze defiant as it landed on Grimmjow. "Sure, whatever,"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow stalked back towards the bed, lying down next to the now motionless teen.

"What the fuck? You ask me to stay and then you just sit there?" Grimmjow growled out, feeling the disgusting warmth that always crept in his chest whenever he was with the teen rising. His once purely violent obsession had now turned to a desperate lust, a burning need to be with the teen and see his face twist in pleasure rather than pain. Grimmjow was disgusted with himself.

Ichigo lay back in the bed, feeling an arm snake around his waist and he relaxed into Grimmjow's touch. He could feel himself drifting to sleep and he could feel the hard chest of the man pressed against his back. He gave a little smile before frowning, his mind spinning. He had no idea how Grimmjow really felt. But this warmth, no matter what the cost of it, was nice.

_I'm lost in you_   
_I'm lost in you_   
_I'm lost in everything about you_   
_So deep (so deep)_   
_I'm too lost in you_   
_(Too lost in you)_


	15. Time To Break Up

Ichigo had decided to end his impromptu relationship with the sixth espada. Of course he hadn't informed Grimmjow of this just yet, as Ichigo was sure his family would like their house to remain standing, which was why Grimmjow was enthusiastically stripping Ichigo of his school shirt in his kitchen and sucking on his neck hard enough to leave a dark mark Ichigo knew would sit there for several weeks.

"What the fuck's wrong?" The Arrancar asked suddenly and Ichigo blinked. He really hadn't expected Grimmjow to be so perceptive of his emotions. To be honest Ichigo was sure he could climb out of his body and just leave Grimmjow to do what he wished with it and he probably wouldn't care. Or notice. Ichigo shrugged and frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked him, propping himself up on the unit behind him for comfort now Grimmjow was no longer holding him up.

"I mean, it's like trying to fuck a plank of wood," Grimmjow growled, "Where the hell are your balls?"

Ichigo blinked, unsure of how to answer. He was pretty sure that Grimmjow knew where they were. In response to his silence Grimmjow huffed, a little petulantly Ichigo thought, and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Your fight. Your spirit. Whatever the fuck you call it. It's the thing that makes us having sex actually exciting." Grimmjow shouted, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo and the teen blinked. Ichigo knew enough about sex to know that there had to be an attraction between two people for it to not be…well…shit, but when he thought about it, was that what made his and Grimmjow's relationship work. The wild, unpredictability? The violence? The, dare he say it (or even think it) passion?

He'd never really thought about it.

"So, hurry up and tell me what the fuck is wrong. I'm not your fucking agony aunt so if it's some whiny shit about your life that really shouldn't be stopping us having sex," Grimmjow, told him, steeping back and folding his arms. His entire being screaming that he, true to his word, didn't care about the answer he was about to hear. Only Ichigo knew that he did, just a tiny bit, or else he wouldn't have asked, because that's the kind of person (hollow….thing) Grimmjow was. _  
_

"I don't think we should do…err…this anymore," Ichigo declared and he watched as Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"You don't?"

"No,"

"Any reason?"

"Jesus, Grimm, other than the fact we could both be killed for it! Let's not kid ourselves; this isn't the romance of the century. Is it worth risking everything for?" Ichigo shouted, refusing to back down and break the others gaze.

"You tell me Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, stepping towards him and pinning him to the units again. "Are you seriously telling me you can go without this," Grimmjow slid his hand slowly into Ichigo's pants, and one of Ichigo's hands had to shoot up to Grimmjow's shoulder to support himself as Grimmjow began to massage him sensually, his mouth nipping against Ichigo's ear as he spoke.

"I think we both know this has gone beyond the point of something we can control. So yeah, maybe it's not true love," Grimmjow snorted feeling Ichigo's hand slide to tangle in his hair as a soft moan escaped the boy's lips. He closed his eyes at the noise, feeling it pulse through his veins and stir the beast inside of him. He knew that without this passion, his life would return to being the empty, hollow, boring nothingness it was before. "But it's one hell of an addiction," he whispered against Ichigo's lips. And maybe that was what would keep him coming back for more every time.

* * *

Ichigo growled, deep in his throat as he tugged against the restraint on his wrists that kept him pinned to the bed. His head fell back as Grimmjow gave a particularly hard thrust against him and his hand slid so teasingly up his inner thigh. Okay, so maybe his 'break up with Grimmjow plan' hadn't exactly gone well. Maybe he'd given in again to the sweet torture he needed so much.

"Grimm…" He muttered and he felt the man's head raise from its spot where it was abusing his nipple particularly thoroughly. "Fuck…" Ichigo hissed, as the cold air made contact with his chest at the removal of Grimmjow's body.

"What Ichi?" Grimmjow purred tantalisingly in his ear. "You're going to have to beg for it real nicely, you know,"

Ichigo's head fell back again as a finger pushed into him hard, moistened only with the minimum of slaiva.

Grimmjow lowered his lips to Ichigo and felt the teen bite at them aggressively. God, he loved this. Ichigo would give in, he always did. But the battle, the fight, that was what their relationship was about. It always had been, but now it had evolved into a new kind of fighting. Ichigo's tongue rubbed against the cut he had created on Grimmjow's lips as Grimmjow loosened his hold on the teen's wrists. That was all Ichigo needed before he was tugging himself free, using all his strength to flip the two of them. Ichigo hissed as he dug his nails into Grimmjow's shoulders feeling the man return the bite from earlier on his own lips, and then he was pulling away and Grimmjow was smirking up at him, his blue eyes alive. Ichigo could feel the familiar excitement rushing through his body. He was aware that he had just, non-verbally, declared war on Grimmjow.


	16. Just (You Do It To Yourself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Creep by Radiohead. Warning this chapter is from Ichigo's hollows perspective

_Can't get the stink off_   
_He's been hanging round for days_

_Comes like a comet_   
_Suckered you but not your friends_

He watched king shower, rubbing the scent of sex and sweat from his skin from his night time antics with the sexta espada. This was the third time this week his king had been in this bruised and worn state and he watched with distaste as the slightly red water drained down the plug hole as Ichigo tenderly prodded at the open wound left from the sexta espada's sword. He wasn't sure what Ichigo thought he was gaining from this relationship but he didn't trust Grimmjow one bit and was determined that the blue haired bastard would pay for laying his greedy hands on his king. Ichigo was his and he was determined not to let himself be suckered into the other man the way Ichigo was.

_One day he'll get to you_   
_And teach you how to be a holy cow_

He felt the other man's presence before Ichigo and cloaked himself deep into the others mind, watching as the smirking bastard ran his hands up and down Ichigo's body. A body that belonged to him.

_You do it to yourself, you do_   
_and that's what really hurts_   
_You do it to yourself, just you_   
_you and no-one else_   
_You do it to yourself_   
_You do it to yourself  
_

But Ichigo was leaning back into that touch, letting himself be used and abused by the other and he could barely understand it. King let this man rip him apart and then kiss it all better and that was his job. That was what he should be doing. Was this hurt? This feeling as he watched his king bite his lip at the painful pleasure the other caused him? All he knew was that it boiled his blood and made him want to break him king and the arrancar bastard.

_Don't get my sympathy_   
_Hanging out the 15th floor_   
_changed the locks three times_   
_He still comes reeling through the door_   
_one day I'll get to you_   
_And teach you how to get to purest hell_

He'd done it once. Creeping into Ichigo's mind and throwing his king into the deepest, darkest part of his mind where the nightmares lurked and then he'd found himself showing the blue haired bastard what happened to those who harmed his king, but Ichigo had fought back, bursting through and it had continued, neither commenting on the episode. He scowled. Giggling at the thought that his face would be the mirror of his solemn Kings now.

_  
You do it to yourself, you do_   
_and that's what really hurts_   
_You do it to yourself, just you_   
_you and no-one else_   
_You do it to yourself_   
_You do it to yourself_

_You do it to yourself, you do_   
_and that's what really hurts is_   
_You do it to yourself, just you_   
_you and no-one else_   
_You do it to yourself_   
_You do it to yourself, yourself, yourself_

So he would have to stop King wouldn't he? Stop him from letting himself be used. He would take control and if King liked to be hurt he would hurt him, just like Grimmjow did. Better than Grimmjow did. Grimmjow hadn't been able to break his king down yet. But he would. And Ichigo would like it, because he would have brought this on himself, because he always liked it when the other did it, didn't he? So he would bide his time in the shadows, letting the anger corrupt him as he let his king have his fun with someone else. In the end he would come to him. He knew it.


	17. Please Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Please Don't Leave Me by Pink

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_   
_How many time have I kicked you outta here?_   
_Or said something insulting?  
_

Ichigo winced, his head blurry and aching. He sat up slowly, touching his hand to his wounded chest and wincing, remembering the feel of Grimmjow's blade slicing into his skin. He had taken quite a beating from the other man. What had it been over this time? He thought, swinging his legs out from the covers and staring down at his blistered hands.

Inoue. His head shot up and his eyes widened. That was why they had fought. Grimmjow had helped them take her hadn't he? They had been fighting, and then the green eyed arrancar had come and then…..then he had heard she was gone. He felt anger bubble up inside him and lashed out, kicking his desk chair away from him, causing it to crash to the floor.

"What the hell are you all worked up over?" A sneering voice came from the window behind him and Ichigo tensed. There was no way he had come back. Not after what he had done.

"Yo, Berry. Don't fucking ignore me," Grimmjow growled, dropping down, his weight on the bed tipping it slightly. Ichigo felt him move around towards him and didn't move. "Pissed huh?" Grimmjow asked, smirk audible in his words as his finger traced the edge of the bandage on Ichigo's back. "Well I fucked you up pretty badly. You weren't expecting that were you? Even with one arm I kicked your ass. Well don't worry it's fucking back now," He snorted, moving so he was sat next to the teen and waved it in his face. "Fucking Tousen," he muttered, leaning back and stretching his legs out. "I swear that fucking…."

"Inoue did that huh?" Ichigo said suddenly, breaking the silence and Grimmjow snorted.

"So you're all wound up over that bitch huh?" He asked, glancing at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't fucking call her that. You fucking bastard. After everything you still go and fucking do this!" Ichigo shouted, getting shakily to his feet and reaching for his badge to release him into his soul form and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, feeling jealousy creeping up on him, like a bad taste in his mouth.

"We're enemies in case you have forgotten. Me fucking you changes nothing," He growled and stood up, to meet Ichigo's outstretched blade.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" Ichigo shouted, swinging his blade haphazardly at Grimmjow, his face twisted up in anger. "She shouldn't be there. Not with things like you," He shouted and Grimmjow grabbed him, pulling him close so his face was inches away from his own.

"What the fuck is this Kurosaki? You got it before, why not now?" He asked and Ichigo struggled to pull himself away. He broke off and stared at Grimmjow.

"It just is," Ichigo muttered, glancing away. This whole incident was the reality check he needed on this relationship and now this was the end, the feelings of betrayal, anger and the blow his defeat had given to his pride were simply the final nails in the coffin of their relationship. "This is the fucking end," He hissed and Grimmjow's face twisted into a snarl.

"That's fine by me. You were just a pretty hole to fuck," He laughed, his knee making contact with Ichigo's stomach, causing him to double up, before Grimmjow was kicking him hard, sending him flying through the window Grimmjow had entered by.

_da da da da-da_   
_I can be so mean when I wanna be_   
_I am capable of really anything_   
_I can cut you into pieces_   
_But my heart is....broken  
_

"And if I'm not fucking you there is no reason why I don't kill you," Grimmjow told him. Anger and jealousy singing through his body as he faced off with the teen he drew his sword. This was over that bitch. This was the end and Grimmjow was damned if he was going to just hand the teen over to someone else. He was his. His prey. It ended when he said it was. Grimmjow snorted. If he had a heart he would think that this pain was it breaking. Then his sword was crashing into Ichigo's and the teen was in his face, brown eyes on fire. He pushed him back, punching him in the face, his blade ripping through flesh and he was laughing. The rush of the fight and the blood lust overriding his senses. He would cut Ichigo into pieces and then….and then what? He would finally be free of him and his intoxicating presence.

_Da da da-da da_   
_Please don't leave me_   
_Please don't leave me_   
_I always say how I don't need you_   
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_   
_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_   
_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_   
_I've never been this nasty_   
_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_   
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_   
_But baby I don't mean it_   
_I mean it, I promise_

"That's it, shinigami!" He yelled, "This is how it's supposed to be right?" Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo coughed up blood and he smirked, glancing down at the bleeding wound on his own chest that Ichigo had inflicted. "See this?" He asked and Ichigo's wide brown eyes were focused on his chest. He thought for just a moment he saw regret in Ichigo's eyes, but in a moment it was gone and the teen's face was hard again. Grimmjow paused, loosing his train of thought as he remembered those eyes focusing on him filled with lust and with an intensity so strong Grimmjow thought he could have drowned in it. Ichigo hadn't moved and Grimmjow pointed at his blade at him. "This is the only scratch you will put on me," he announced cockily and Ichigo growled, raising his sword.

"Ban Kai." He declared and Grimmjow felt a strange feeling fill him. The teen was serious, he could feel it in the reiatsu that collided and merged with his own as he released his blade and he smiled, almost sadly while the teen couldn't see him. This would be the end, if not for one of them, for everything they had shared. He rushed towards the teen that was emerging from the smoke, black blade glinting and Grimmjow wanted to crush him and destroy him, holding him tight and kissing him like he had before.

_  
Da da da-da da_   
_Please don't leave me_   
_Da da da-da da_   
_Please don't leave me_   
_Da da da-da da_   
_I always say how I don't need you_   
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_   
_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_   
_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_   
_And I need you, I'm sorry._

Grimmjow watched the lithe body move, watching the tight black coat as it swirled around Ichigo. He looked dangerous, like death and Grimmjow could remember sliding that coat off to reveal the muscular body beneath. He wanted to tell the teen, whisper how hot he looked in his ear like before and beg him to let him touch him, just one more time. But Grimmjow had more pride than that. So his fist collided with Ichigo's stomach instead and the other threw his blade out, scraping it deeply in the floor to prevent him tumbling to the floor.

_Da da da da, da da da da_   
_da da da da-da da_   
_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me_   
_No, don't leave me_   
_Please don't leave me no no no_   
_You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,_   
_It's gonna come right back to this._   
_Please, don't leave me._

Then Grimmjow was in front of him, pressing his lips to Ichigo's desperately and Ichigo was returning the kiss with just as much need. His hands tangling in blue hair as his blade clattered to the floor. Just like their first kiss, it was violent, tasting of blood and saying all the unspoken things between them and then Ichigo was using his grip on Grimmjow's hair to pull him away and Grimmjow was bending to pick his sword up. He could see Ichigo's shaking, clenched fists and he couldn't bring himself to look at the teen's face. He reached out, opening a portal to his world, his back still to the teen.

_No._   
_No, don't leave me_   
_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._   
_I always say how I don't need you_   
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_"_ Touch me again and I'll kill you," Ichigo's voice shook as he spoke, but was otherwise dead, and Grimmjow paused, finally turning to look at the teen as the portal began to close behind him. He was bleeding heavily, and his face was twisted in a mix of anger and sorrow and Grimmjow could only imagine that his own face held a similar expression as he stared down at the broken and bruised teen.

"Next time I see you, I'll finish this….Ichigo," he told him before the teen vanished into darkness and he began the walk back to hueco mundo, alone once again.

_Please don't leave me_   
_Please don't leave me_


	18. Don't Forget Until You Die

When they had been called in front of Aizen and informed of Ichigo's entrance into Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow wasn't sure what he felt. He wanted to kill the stupid idiot, running into the enemy's lair just to save that stupid woman, but at the same time, all of his old feelings bubbled away inside him. He had no idea what he and Ichigo were anymore, but he could remember their promise from the human world. They would fight and one of them would die, and really that was the way it was meant to be.

But when he had finally been able to see Ichigo, it had been a shock. He had been there, lying on the ground, a hole ripped in his chest. He had been angry, furious that Ulquiorra had hurt his shinigami like that, but as he had watched Inoue heal him he couldn't stop the quiet voice that reminded him Ichigo was no longer his. He couldn't help but wonder to himself if when he had sealed Ulquiorra, he had done it purely so he could fight Ichigo or because a small part of him had wanted to save him.

When it was finally over, when they had fought and Ichigo had rushed to save her, defending her at the cost of his body, Grimmjow had been furious. He could remember desperately trying to continue fighting, angry and hurt at Ichigo throwing his life on the line for that girl, but then he had been stumbling towards him and he could remember Ichigo's sad eyes as he grabbed him, desperate to stop him fighting. Ichigo had been pleading for him to stop. But Grimmjow couldn't, because maybe this was the best way for a king to die, at the hands of the only person who had ever been able to make him feel anything other than loneliness, hate and anger.

"If I really piss you off that much, I'll fight you as many times as you like. So for now, can't you just stop," Ichigo had begged, his eyes looking more hurt, more pained than Grimmjow could ever remember them looking when he had been worried about Inoue. There, in his eyes, was real concern and care, and Grimmjow had, for a flickering moment wondered if this was Ichigo telling him they could go back to the way they were before.

That was when Nnoitra's blade had slammed into him, slicing him nearly in half. He could remember Ichigo's wide, panicked eyes as he had fallen, his cry as their hands that had been touching were wrenched apart.

The last thing that Grimmjow could remember was Ichigo throwing himself in the way of the blade that went to crash down on him a second time, his damaged, exhausted body taking the hit to protect Grimmjow and he had felt panic and a tiny bit of happiness as his world had faded into darkness.

The next time he had seen Ichigo was shortly after his fight with Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had been awoken from unconciousness by the feeling of Ichigo's monstrous reiatsu crashing around him, twisted horribly to feel so much more like a hollows than Ichigo's ever had before. He had wanted to stagger to where the teen was, desperate to see him but he had been unable to.

He had not even managed to make it part of the way, when a damaged, ripped and desperate looking Ichigo had appeared. The two stood there, staring at one another.

"I have to go back to the real world," Ichigo told him, "We are making the preparations to leave but I just had to check…" he trailed off and Grimmjow nodded, grunting in pain at the movement.

"Well as you can see, I'm peachy, you run along and save everyone yeah?"

Ichigo's face twisted as his eyes assessed the damage that had been dealt to Grimmjow by Nnoitra and himself.

"Grimm…" he choked out, but Grimm shook his head.

"Don't be a soft prick and fuck off," he growled, sinking down to a sitting position, no longer able to remain standing. Ichigo dropped down next to him, and leant in, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to Grimmjow's lips. It was a rare, simple gesture, and neither was really sure what it meant.

"Go, I'll heal up and come help, I owe you one," Grimm laughed, and Ichigo nodded, returning to his feet.

"The gates ready… don't let them find you," Ichigo warned him, pointing his blade at Grimmjow. "I'll beat Aizen, then me and you can fight again, ok?"

But Ichigo had never been able to fulfill that promise. When it was all over Grimmjow had returned to the human world. He had heard the whispers in Hueco Mundo, that Ichigo had lost his powers, that he was a normal kid now, but Grimmjow had wanted to check things out for himself. He had dropped down into the human world, cloaking his reiatsu as much as he good, and stepped carefully down onto the floor of Ichigo's room. He looked at the sleeping teen lying on the bed, who didn't so much as stir at his arrival. He reached out to touch him but withdrew his hand.

Grimmjow had come back the next day, dropping down beside Ichigo when he had been walking to school and saw that the teenager didn't even flicker. He walked straight past him, his eyes staring vacantly at the sky. Grimmjow watched him carefully. So it was true. His shinigami was no more; and what made it worse was tha Ichigo couldn't even see him now.

He would sometimes visit Ichigo, sitting at the end of the teen's bed while he read books or did his homework, or would lightly brush his lips as he fell asleep, but he was starting to hate his visits. He hated not being able to touch the teen, but what he hated more was that the spark was gone from his eyes. Sometimes Ichigo would look at the spot where Grimmjow was sitting and he would wonder if maybe Ichigo could sense him or see him. But then he would look away and the moment would be gone.

Their final kiss would linger in Grimmjow's mind, and he would often sit in Hueco Mundo and stare at the moon, wondering if Ichigo thought about him too and remembering Ichigo's words. Being a king alone was a lonely existence. He roamed the furthest edges of Hueco Mundo, deep in the wilderness, his visits becoming less and less frequent until eventually he stopped returning to the human world at all.

It was with the appearance of the Quincy's in Hueco Mundo that Grimmjow had finally ceased his wandering and decided to investigate their base. He hadn't fought someone powerful in so long his whole body longed for it.

Then he felt it, it was just a fraction at first, so small he thought he had imagined it, but then it seemed to fill all of Hueco Mundo and fill the aching hole in his abdomen. Ichigo's reiatsu. Grimmjow's mind was racing as he began to sonido as fast as he could towards it.

His shinigami was back.

 


End file.
